Touch
by The-Last-Timelord95
Summary: Trinity Evans, a 23 year-old previous drug addict returns to Haven. With the guilt of her mother's death sitting on her shoulders, can she face her demons she tried to leave behind? Or will she travel down the path she can't seem to get away from.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned down in front of the tombstone and traced by fingers over the engraving. _Holly Michelle Evans_. _Devoted Mother and Friend. July 7 1965 - December 18 2011._ "Why didn't you let me go?" I mumbled to myself, "I should be the one underground, not you. You were the strongest out of us. You saw the world as a timeless place. Filled with love and laughter. I was the one who was miserable and wanted to leave, You should of just left me there on the bathroom floor that day. I am so sorry mom." I closed my eyes and, just let myself bawl like a baby.

It was two years ago my mother passed away on me. We had been living in New York City for a few years. We moved from Haven, her hometown, when I entered my sophomore year of high school. Her reasoning was she wanted for me to see the world, and not end up in Haven for the rest of my life. In reality, she wanted me to get through my depression and my suicidal tendencies, and thought a clean break would be good for me. Her reasoning was correct, New York seemed to work for us. It was just her and I against the world, and we both were happy. Well she was happy, I was generally dead inside. I had always felt this way for as long as I could remember and attempted to remove the feeling. By 14 I was into hard drugs and heavy drinking. I would show up to school drunk or high most days. It seemed to kill the loneliness, but at times, it was never enough. I tried to commit suicide my sophomore year of high school, but it didn't work. I was hospitalized for a few weeks and heavily monitored. It was during this time that my mother decided change would be good for me. I stayed clean the entire time we lived in New York, and finished high school which I thought was a great accomplishment. I found myself a job, and was ready to start my life as an adult. But it was that damn day that I relapsed. It was December 18, I don't know why I did it, maybe to see if I could fight my demons and prove to myself I could change, or I was bored with life again, either way, I had my first sip of alcohol in 6 years. I couldn't stop myself, I drank and drank, all the pain that I felt came rushing back, and I knew I would never be able to escape it. That night I overdosed. It would of worked if she hadn't walked in and found me on the ground. "Trinity!" echoed through the bathroom. I didn't care I was ready for death to take me and bring me to a better place. But she had to touch my body.

I have a condition, a pretty fucked up condition. Whenever I get an injury or illness, and if someone touches me; I transfer the injury to them The situation also works in reverse, if someone else has an injury, and I touch them, I would receive it. When my mom touched my skin, her body succumbed to my overdose. She knew I had this condition, she was the only one who knew. When her body was brought to the hospital, an autopsy said she passed of an overdose.

"I still don't know why you did it." I slammed my fist against the tomb. "My name should be on there, not yours." I looked at the sky. It was a beautiful winter night. The snow fall was heavy, but it wasn't falling hard. You could catch a snow flake and see the design on your mitten. The wind wasn't blowing to hard the air was crisp to fill your lungs with an icy freshness, and freeze the tip of you nose, but not enough to make turn your body into a living snowman. This was going to be my last night in New York, and I would miss the city for sure.

"I wont be able to visit often mom. I decided to make a change to my life and move back to Haven. I cant live in the apartment anymore. I need to leave. I know you always told me to not run from my problems, but this time I have to. Its too hard to bare." I placed my head against the tomb, "I miss you so much. I hope you are somewhat proud of me wherever you are. I am not a screw up anymore. I am a changed person. I need you to know this". I kept my head on the tomb for a few more moments. I stood up, and dusted myself off, and walked the other direction. I looked one last time at the tomb. " I love you mom, always and forever." I touched the necklace mom had given me for Christmas three years ago, our last Christmas together. I wiped a tear from my eye and turned to face the taxi. "Haven, here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

_9 years earlier..._

_"Is this yours Trinity?"_

_The principle held the recently lit joint in his hands. "Answer the question."_

_I rolled my eyes. "That is not an answer miss Evans."_

_"Listen dude, it could be. It may not be. Why do you assume it is mine however? There are plenty other kids who do drugs in the school."_

_"We have a camera recording of you lighting it in the hall way. Then on the same recording, you gave the school camera the middle finger."_

_I chuckled. "Its not funny Trinity."_

_"Come on its a little funny. Maybe you should smoke it instead of me. Might make you relax a bit."_

_Principle Douglas shook his head. "This attitude of yours is not going to help you at all in life."_

_"Your attitude isn't the greatest either. Is that why your wife left you for the mailman?"_

_"Trinity Evans!"_

_"I mean the mailman. Not even the gardener or handyman, the mailman. You really must of made her miserable. You probably need to smoke the joint more than I do. Probably would of saved your marriage if you smoked often. So go ahead and finish it off ."_

_I got up out of the principle's chair and made my way for the exit. "We are not finished here."_

_I looked back, "I think we are." I gave Principle Douglas a smirk, "How long am I suspended for this time?"_

_"Three weeks."_

_" That is a lame punishment. You are slacking man. But I'll take it. I will enjoy my nice vacation. See you in three weeks."_

_I bowed out gracefully and left the office. _

Modern Day...

I smiled to myself thinking of that story as the taxi drove past the Haven high school. "I was such a bitch." I muttered to myself.

"Did you say something miss?"

"Just talking to myself. You can let me off here."

I paid the driver his money, and made my way down the main road. It was around 1 in the morning. The weather changed from the New York setting. The weather in Haven was colder. You could feel you body shaking trying to keep itself warm. No snow was falling sadly. I remembered winters perfectly in Haven as a child, and this seemed a bit off, even for Haven. I took a piece of paper out of my pocket. "224th Maple Avenue." I checked the road signs, "When the hell did Haven get a Maple Avenue?"

Meanwhile, Dwight was setting up the basement. His new tenant would be showing up anytime soon. "Alright, kitchen is clean, bathroom is completed. And living room looks all good. Only thing now is too wait."

The knock on the door came 45 minutes later. "Finally." Dwight checked himself over in the mirror. He was clearly ready for bed, he had been up for most of the previous night and for the entire day working on troubled cases. His eyes were semi bloodshot, and had noticeable dark spots under them. He had previously thrown warm water on his face to waken himself up. Today's case was another "gas leak"."Damn Nathan for leaving." Dwight muttered. In actuality, Dwight missed Nathan, and wanted him to return to Haven. Unlike the other people who were troubled, Dwight didn't blame Nathan for what happened with the barn, he knew Nathan was trying to protect Audrey. Dwight knew he would of done the same if he had been in Nathan's shoes. The second knock on the door brought Dwight back from his thoughts.

Trinity waited by the door. It was freezing outside. This Dwight fellow better be home she thought. A chill went down her spine, "I ain't sleeping outside tonight." She didn't feel like being charged with breaking and entering on her first night back in Haven, but she would to escape the cold. Trinity was about to knock for the third time when the door opened, in front of her stood a very tired looking man, who looked like he was ready to pass out at any moment. "You Dwight?"

"Depends. Are you Trinity?"

"Yes I am, pleasure to meet you."

Dwight was surprised by how young Trinity looked. He was expecting a older women by the way her voice had sounded on the phone. But here she was. She was wearing a large red jacket that had five black buttons on the front. Semi-tight jeans, and boots that only went half way up her shin. Her brown hair was shoulder length. Her face was a rounded shape, and had a long nose that suited it. Her eyes were a green blue colour that stood out very well.

"Can I come in. Its freakin freezing out here."

"Yes sorry Trinity..."

"Evans, Trinity Evans."

"Hendrickson, Dwight Hendrickson."

"We should of figured out this info before. You're not a serial killer are you?"

"Haha, no I am not. I am chief down at the police station. What's your story?"

"Previous drug addict and alcoholic. Sober for 2 years now. Up to a few months ago I was a waitress in New York, I needed to get a clean break."

"So you chose the small town of Haven?"

"I lived here when I was younger. I moved to New York with my mom when I was 15. I never forgot this place. I missed it a lot actually."

"Haven has that kind of effect on people."

We smiled at each other. I could tell that Dwight was going to be a friend to me soon. Dwight brought me down to the basement to show me my set up.

"So this is the main room. Kitchen is just through those doors, even has a new stove and fridge for you. Down the hallway, first door on your right is the bathroom, which connects to the bedroom. The actual door to the bedroom is right at the end of the hallway. Price is 450 a month until you get yourself settled and find a job. From there price increases to 650. Any questions?"

"Am I allowed to get a pet?"

"Pets are allowed. Any type of animal is fine, as long as its not some foreign animal you have smuggled across the border. I personally don't like those little yappy dogs however. I don't even consider them dogs."

"Well I don't think of them as real dogs either."

"I think we are going to get along just fine Trinity."

"I think so to Dwight."

Dwight looked at the clock, "Time for me to sleep, I got to be at the station for 5."

"That's in three hours. Can't you call in sick or something?. You can't work on 2 hours of sleep."

"Cant call in sick. Too much happens in Haven." He motioned around the room. "Enjoy your new place."

"I shall."

Dwight was heading up the stairs before he stopped mid way to turn to me. "Previous drug addict?"

"Don't worry, I have no illegal substances on me. That was the old me."

"Fine by me. Have yourself a good night." Dwight continued walking up the stairs.

"I hope that is the old me." I whispered to myself.

I walked down the hall to a decent sized bedroom. "Very Cozy." I threw myself on the bed. I moved around on the bed trying to get myself comfortable. "This bed is amazing." I took my spot in the middle. I was asleep before I even knew it. There was no sounds of New York to keep me up all night, just sounds a nature.

The sunlight that passed through my window is what woke me up. "Ahh it burns." I rolled over trying to hide myself. I was to lazy to get up and just wanted to lounge all day. I took a look at my alarm clock. It read 12:00. "I have been out for a while." With much debating I was finally able to get myself out of bed. In the living room laid all my items from New York with a note from Dwight that read:_ On porch this morning. Tried to wake you but you growled at me. Brought it down to the living room for you. _I giggled to myself, probably should of told Dwight I wasn't a morning person.

I got myself ready and headed into town. It hasn't changed a bit I thought to myself. Everything looked the exact same. Like time had stood still waiting for me to return. I stopped in the middle of the street. I saw two older men talking on the sidewalk. My face lit up with joy and I ran over. I stopped right before crashing into them, "Vince and Dave Teagues?" I asked. The two men looked at me with a shocked expression. And anyone would understand, a crazy women running full speed at them is something they probably weren't expecting today. "Yes, can we help you with something miss."

"Its me, Trinity Evans."

Both of their jaws dropped. "No, not little Trinny. The girl who always managed to sneak into my garden and steal her favourite vegetables." Dave spoke, "Or the girl that would always hangout at the Herald, pranking all those who worked there. Gave me a heart attack every Halloween."

"You make me sound like such a little brat."

"Well you were." The three of us smiled.

Vince and Dave gave me a great big hug. "We haven't seen you in so long little lady." Vince whispered in my ear, "I heard about your mother I am so sorry." I hugged both of them closer. I felt like I was 12 again, running to Vince and Dave when I couldn't tell my mom how I was feeling. These two were my support group growing up.

"Where are you living?"

"With Dwight. I needed to leave New York. It was not for me anymore, it was time for me to head back home."

"Home missed you very much."

Dave had to excuse himself, he needed to finish up some stories for the Herald. I kept looking around the town, hoping to see another familiar face. Vince looked at me with a sad expression, "Nathan doesn't live in Haven anymore."

"I wasn't looking for Nathan."

"We both know you were. He left a few months back. He needed a change of scenery, just like you."

"I wasn't looking for Nathan Vince."

I was looking for Nathan. I had the biggest school girl crush on him when I was a kid. He was older than me by a few years but I didn't care. I just wanted to see him all the time, and make him smile or laugh. He was the one who found me after I overdosed my first time when I was 14. Nathan had stayed in the hospital with me the entire time while I recovered. That's was when my school girl crush changed to something more, and after all these years, I still felt the same.

"Duke is dead also."

My breathing stopped. "Duke Crocker? When? How?"

"No one knows, he simply just disappeared 5 months ago. No body had ever been found." Tears began to build up in my eyes. Duke was a good friend to me. He grew to become my brother in fact. We would always have movie night every Friday as a kid. I was even the one to approve the girls he dated in high school. He would introduce me to them as his little sister. Saying goodbye to him was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. We kept in touch after I moved but it wasn't the same, so we stopped talking. Vince gave me a hug.

"I am sorry you had to find out this way sweetheart. He still considered you family. He always mentioned you as his little sister whenever he could." Tears started to roll down my face. "I never got to say goodbye." I wiped them off my cheek.

Vince and I parted ways, he had to finish up some work at the Herald, but we promised we would get something to eat later and catch up. I continued my walk down main street, when I heard the sounds of thunder approaching. I looked up at the sky, "Storm's coming." Out of no where a streak of lighting came from the sky and smashed the ground right beside me and sent me flying into the antique store. I smashed through the window and landed on the floor.

The owner (I assume) came rushing over. "Are you alright miss? You didn't hit your head did you?"

I just stared in disbelief at the front window that I had smashed into. The only words that I could form were was "The fuck was that?"

The store owner shook his head, "Welcome to Haven miss."


	3. Chapter 3

"Does this hurt?"

"Ow."

"Does this hurt?"

"Ow."

"Does this hurt?"

I slapped the ambulance attendant's hand away. "Lets assume that every part of my body hurts if I keep saying ow."

"Fair enough miss."

He placed an icepack on my head. "Owww."

"Sorry miss."

"I don't think you are." I mumbled to myself.

I had only been in Haven for less than 24 hours, and I had been smashed through a window, and heard that my best friend was dead. Not the way I was hoping my return to Haven would start out. I took a survey of the area, the police had the area around the antique store closed off, at the moment they were trying to disband a small group that had formed trying to get a closer look at the mess made. It was at that moment when Dwight pulled up.

Dwight exited his truck and did a quick survey of the mess before his eyes landed on me holding an icepack to my head. He gave me a puzzled look and walked over. "What happened to you?"

I lifted my hand and pointed to the window, "I did that."

"You smashed the front window?"

"Not purposely. A flash of lighting hit the ground and threw me through the window. I am now sore from head to toe. I had no idea lightening could throw a person. Why didn't you mention the weather around Haven was pretty fucked up."

"You grew up here. Figured you would of known."

"Wasn't like this when I was younger." I tried to stand, but fell back down from a dizzy spell.

Dwight looked alarmed "You going to be okay?"

"I think so. They want to take me to the hospital to see if I have a concussion or some internal bleeding from the impact. I don't remember hitting my head though."

"Well clearly your head hit something if you are holding an icepack up to it."

"Very true Sheriff. Nothing gets past you."

Dwight smirked at me, then walked away to overview the mess inside the shop. I cringed at the thought of the cost for the repairs. The glass window wouldn't be a big deal, but the antiques inside, that was a completely different price range compared to a piece of glass.

The ambulance attendant lightly placed his hand on my right shoulder, "Come with me miss. Its time to go get yourself checked out."

"Do I have to go? I think I am okay. I have no amnesia or anything."

"It is mandatory for you to come with us miss. You may not feel too bad now, but that can very well change in a couple of hours. We want to fully make sure there is nothing wrong with you."

"There is always something wrong with me."

_3 hours later..._

The results of the crash were not too severe. I did hit my head, but not enough to form a severe concussion. I would only be suffering from pain and bruising for the next few days. They gave me a prescription for main meds and sent me on my way. Luckily for me, Vince was nice enough to pick me up, saving me the trouble of walking home.

"This is the first time ever I have had to pick you up without the reason being your own doing."

"When have you ever picked me up before Vince?"

"Multiple times, you were too just doped up with happy pills to see clearly or even remember. It was either me, Dave, or Duke who would be here when your mom was working day shifts."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes, now hurry up and get in the vehicle, you have had a stressful day and need to get rest."

On the drive from the hospital, Vince and I talked about all that has happened in our lives over the past years since I left. He seemed to keep his stories short and to the point, it gave me the impression he was hiding something from me, but I didn't want to push the subject. I told him about life in New York, I didn't leave a single detail out. "You were a pretty busy girl weren't you."

"Yeah I was. You can do so much in New York, and get into so much trouble." Vince looked at me suspiciously. I raised both my hands, "I didn't get into trouble after I left. I kept my nose and veins clean. Liver is working just fine to in case you were wondering."

There was a few moments of silence in the car before Vince spoke up.

"Are you any better?"

I looked down at my feet, "Some days are better than others. I don't feel as bad as I did. But the feeling never has gone away completely. They tried to put me on meds, but that didn't help my mood at all so I stopped taking them. I am not as crazy as I once was, I believe I am more mentally stable."

Vince gave me a stern look, "Trinity."

"Yes Vince?"

"Your mother didn't die from an overdose did she." Vince's statement took me off guard. I could feel my eyes stinging trying to hold back tears. "I don't know what you mean Vince."

"Your mom told me and Dave about your special ability when you were 6. She wouldn't have bothered to tell us if we hadn't seen you touch a little boy's forehead at the park after he smashed his nose, and was bleeding everywhere. One second his nose was gushing blood, then the next second he was fine and your nose was gushing."

I kept my eyes focused on my shoes, "I didn't realise anyone else knew."

"What is the real story Trinity?"

"I tried to overdose that night Vince. But she found me, and touched my skin. It's my fault she is now gone. I live with regret everyday for it, and want to take back that night so many times."

Vince ran his fingers through my hair, "You were simply a trouble youth trying to find some kind of escape. It is ridiculous you thought suicide was the way to go. But your father was the same. You take after him in many ways, but you are a lot stronger than he ever was. Even a stronger person than your mother. Life is important to live Trinity, you have to face your troubles."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I didn't know much about my dad, only that he himself was messed up as a kid just like me. He took his own life a month before I was born. I guess my craziness does take after him I thought. My mind continued to wander, I must have fallen asleep as Vince woke me up outside of my home.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. You are now home."

"Thank you for the ride Vince, I really appreciate it." I gave him a hug before I left the vehicle. On my way up the drive way Vince called me back. "Your mother wanted you to live. That's why she gave her own life for yours. She knew what she was doing that night. She could of called the ambulance but she didn't and touched your body to give you life. You can feel guilt and wish to have her back, but in reality this is what she wanted."

I couldn't form any words so I just simply nodded my head in agreement. Vince nodded back and drove off.

**Vince's view **

Vince found his way back to the Herald. Inside his brother was waiting for him to return. "How is she Vince?" Dave asked as soon as Vince walked in the door. "No permanent damage has been done to her. She just needs to take it easy for a few days then she will be as good as new."

"How are we going to cover this situation up Vince? We cannot say another gas leaked happened. She was thrown into the store. Gas leaks don't throw people."

"I know that Dave." Vince took a seat at his computer table, "The troubles are getting out of hand. They should of disappeared when Audrey went into the barn, but they are getting worse. And Dave its just as we feared, Trinity is troubled."

"I was hoping that she wouldn't be. I wished that day at the park was just a strange coincidence and her mother was lying."

"I know, I wish for that as well, and she doesn't realise other people suffer from supernatural conditions just like her. We have to prevent her from finding out as long as we can. She wouldn't understand."

"I understand Vince."

**Trinity's view **

"I have made a huge mistake." I decided it would be nice to lie down on my bed. Now it seemed I couldn't get up. "I really need to pee." I tried rolling either way, but my body was protesting in pain and didn't want to listen to me. "This is just great." I don't know how long I was stuck on my bed for, but when I heard the front door open and heard Dwight's footprints I knew I must of been there a while as Dwight seemed to be the person who took his work seriously and would be at the station for as long as he could.

"Trinity! Are you downstairs."

"Yes, and hurry I need your help."

Dwight was standing in the door way in no time, "What seems to be the issue?"

"I am stuck and I need to pee very badly."

"How long have you been like this?"

"For a few hours now. I haven't been able to turn to head enough to see the alarm clock."

Dwight helped lifted me off the bed, and supported me until some feeling went back into my legs.

It was shortly after I left my room, Dwight was relaxing on my couch, he looked as if he was about to fall asleep. "Better Trinity?"

"So much better Dwight."

I took a spot beside him on the couch. "I am going to have to take you down to the station."

"Why?"

"Just to get a statement, I wanted to know if you saw anything or anyone out of place."

"Yeah I did. A bolt of lightening right beside me."

" Besides the obvious. It wont take long. I will even take you out for some coffee afterwards."

"Alright fine, but I want hot chocolate instead of coffee. Deal?"

"Deal."

**Hour Later**

Dwight was right. The statement didn't take long, as the only thing I saw was a flash of lightening, I didn't know in how many more ways I could describe what I saw to them. Soon enough, Dwight and I were on our way to get ourselves warm beverages. "There is only one decent coffee place in town. They are cheap too, its good if you are on a budget."

"You must really like your coffee."

"With the job I have, I need it most days."

"How many coffee's a day Dwight?"

"Some days 5."

"5 coffee's? How are you not jumping off the walls everyday?"

"They wear off to quickly."

"Good point."

At that moment a heavy fog rolled into town. "More strange weather?"

"Yes. But usually never twice in one day."

"Guess Haven is trying to show off for me."

With the fog covering the entire road, we didn't notice the crack that had formed until it was too late. Dwight swerved the car to miss it. The car turned quick a fast. The only thing that stopped the car was a telephone poll. I don't know if we were knocked out, but I felt as if I had my eyes had been closed for sometime. By body was aching with pain, but surprisingly I didn't have too much damage. It was Dwight that had taken most of the beating, he smacked his face on the steering wheel which caused a gash on his forehead and probably a concussion.

"You okay Dwight?"

"I've been better."

"You have looked better too."

Dwight lifted his hand to his forehead. "Am I bleeding bad?"

I took a quick looked over him, "I don't think so. "Are you feeling alright however?"

"I can hear a high pitch ringing sound."

"Yeah that's probably not good. Dwight?"

Dwight looked as if he were about to pass out. "This is so not good."

My seatbelt was stuck leaving me stuck in the seat. "If the car was on fire and blew up. I would be dead because of this stupid seatbelt."

I fought with my seatbelt trying to loosen it. "Dwight I need you to keep talking to me okay? Tell me about your day. What happened after I left for the hospital? Dwight!"

Dwight looked as if he were getting worse by the minute. He needed medical attention fast, or something else that would keep him conscious for the time being. I took a look at my hands, knowing what I had to do. I didn't want him to freak out, but this was the only thing I could think of. I placed both my hands on his forehead. Dwight started to regain conscious, and the wound on his head started to heal. I found feel myself getting dizzy, and could start to feel blood drip down my cheek. He awoke to the view of my hands on his face. I removed them quickly, as in my condition from earlier today, I wasn't able to fully take on all of his injuries. He lifted up his hand and placed it on his forehead, then looked at me with a shocked expression,

"What did you just do?"

"Surprise" Was all I managed I say.

**Hospital time**

Two hospital trips in one day, that has got to be a record. I relaxed in the hospital bed as a nurse took my blood pressure and the other checked my pupils.

"Do I need more tests?"

"We have to wait for the doctor to tell us. He is currently with your friend at the moment."

"Is Dwight okay?"

"He seems to be, but that is Dwight. He is a tough man. Takes a lot to break him."

Both the nurses left the room, Dwight managed to sneak himself in.

"I thought the doctor was with you."

"He was, he says I am okay, and need a few days rest. Nothing too serious happened internally." He then directed his gaze right at me.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"You were just in an accident Dwight. You were simply seeing things. That is all."

"At first yes, but then I started to feel better, and the wound on my head healed up a bit. What did you do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just have a unique condition, that is all. Whenever I get injured, if I touch someone else's body the injury transfers over to them. It works both ways too, if someone else is injured and I touched them, I get their injuries."

"So that means?"

"I have your concussion Dwight. Consider it an early Christmas gift from me to you."

I was surprised by how calmly Dwight had taken the news to my ability. I thought for sure he would of freaked out. I think inside I was hoping for him to freak out a tad bit. "You are reacting way differently than I expected. It doesn't look like it phased you at all."

"Cause it didn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are troubled, and so am I?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey I just wanted to say sorry for the wait. School is a pain and is taking up most of my time right now. I will be updating as often as I can. Thank you to all that have read the story! I would just like to note that I am sorry the timeline doesn't fit with the show at the moment .The story takes place in December but on the show it took place in summer when Nathan, Duke, and Audrey were gone. I didn't realise I made this mistake until after I wrote the third chapter *facepalms.* From here on out I will try to make it as accurate as I can._

"Troubled?"

"Yes troubled."

I just continued to look at Dwight with a questioning stare. "What the hell is troubled?"

"Its a supernatural gift that affects citizens of this town. Tends to be usually caused by someone's emotions, most of the time they don't realise they are doing it."

Dwight came and sat down beside me on the hospital bed, "Your trouble is to take someone's injury or pain away by a single touch. Quite impressive if you ask me."

"No one was asking Dwight." I took a look at my hands front and back, "What are they caused by?"

"Good question. But they appear at certain times in history. Last time they happened was when in 1983 when the Colorado kid was killed. They were contained for a short time, then started up again. Mine started when I was serving in Afghanistan."

"What can you do?"

"I attract bullets. Anytime a bullet is shot. It heads straight for me. That is why I wear a bullet proof vest most of the time." Dwight patted his chest. Dwight looked at me serious in the eyes, "What are you thinking Trinity?"

"I think your are messed up in the head. But it does make some sense." Trinity took Dwight's hand, "I guess I am not that crazy after all."

"Well you kind of are. You can take a person's injury, or give it to someone."

"I probably shouldn't be holding your hand right now then."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Dwight took his hand away. "The hospital should be releasing you today. I just have to go sign some paperwork. Are you going to be okay till I get back."

"I am a big girl Dwight. I can take care of myself." Dwight half smiled at me, then left the room.

I leaned by head back against the pillow. I am troubled I thought. And more people were like me. I looked back at my hands. What caused me to be like this? I closed my eyes and remember the day in the park when I was 5...

_18 years ago_

_It was a clear summer day in Haven. My mom had taken me out for ice cream, then we went to the park to meet up with Vince and Dave. _

_"There's little Trinny" Dave said as he scooped me up. "How's my girl today."_

_"I got ice cream uncle Dave, mommy let me have three scoops today."_

_"You managed to eat all that?"_

_"Yes I did. I am a big girl now."_

_"Yes you are." Dave gave me a big hug and set me down on the ground. He went to join my mom on the bench while I dragged Vince to the swings to push me._

_"You have quite the girl there Holly."_

_"I sure do Dave. I can't believe she is already 5. Seems like yesterday I brought her home from the hospital."_

_"It does, she is growing fast. And is she ever a bossy one." Dave and Holly both laughed. "Vince looks like he is having fun with her."_

_Holly looked towards the swings. Trinity was sitting on Vince's lap as they shared the swing together. Trinity looked like she was having the time of her life with her Uncle Vince._

_"Trinity wanted me to inform you that she wants to sleep over again at your house. She said she had so much fun with her uncles._

_"Did she now?" Dave said with a grin._

_Holly took hold of Dave's hand, "I never really thanked you and Vince for being so great with her. I don't know what I would do without you two to watch her."_

_Dave placed his hand on Holly's cheek, "We watched you grow up. Of course we would be there for your daughter. She really is a mini you."_

_At that moment a boy who had been running through the park fell and smacked his face on the pole for the swings. _

_"Oh dear." said Vince. Vince placed Trinity on the ground and went to see how the boy was doing. _

_ "You okay little guy."_

_The boy simply nodded his head. Vince looked in his pocket to get a Kleenex. He could see blood about to drip down the boy's nose. When turned back to the boy, he looked better than ever._

_"I feel better." The boy then went running off with his friends. _

_"That was strange" said Vince. "I swear I saw him smack his nose right on the pole." He placed the Kleenex back in his pocket. He looked at Trinity and noticed she was holding her nose. "What happened Trinny" Vince went to remove her hand away from her face and was surprised by what he saw. Trinity now had blood dripping down her nose. _

_"The boy was being annoying. So I took his pain away."_

_Vince called Dave and Holly over. "What seems to be the problem?" Holly stopped dead in her tracks._

_"I helped the boy Mommy. He was screaming and annoying so I helped him!" _

_"What do you mean Trinity?" Dave pressed on. _

_Holly interrupted, "Don't listen to her. She must of smacked her face too." Holly gripped Trinity's hand and quickly tried to leave. _

_Vince and Dave ran after. "What did she mean Holly?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"Holly!"_

_Holly turned to face Dave and Vince. "She meant that she now has the boy's injury."_

_"What?"_

_"Can we not talk about it here. I have to get her home and cleaned up." _

_Vince grabbed Trinity out of Holly's arms, "Trinity will ride with me, I will meet you at your house. In the meantime, tell Dave the story. He can fill me in later." _

**_Two hours later_**

_They managed to stop the blood coming out of her nose, and put Trinity down for a nap. Vince and Dave said there goodbyes, and promised they would visit later tonight. _

_In their vehicle there was a few moments of silence before the two brothers started talking. _

_"She's troubled isn't she Dave?"_

_"Yes she is."_

_"Does Holly know anything about the troubles?"_

_"No. She just thinks Trinity is a special child. You could tell in her eyes she doesn't fully understand what is going on with Trinity. All she said was that in some cases Trinity seems to get other people's injuries for no reason. _

_"I thought the troubles were contained. Nothing has happened in the past 12 years. Are they staring up again?"_

_"I think because Trinity wasn't born till after the Colorado kid died, her trouble never went away. I guess the ones that disappeared were only for those who were alive at the time.'_

_"Do we tell Holly about Trinity?"_

_"Not yet Vince. Not yet."_

**Present Time**

"You ready to go sleeping beauty?"

Dwight startled Trinity, "Please don't tell me you are my prince charming. I want a refund if you are."

"Very funny."

"How is the car Dwight?"

"She's going to live. Going to be a bit expensive, but she will make it through."

Dwight helped me out of bed, and got me into the wheelchair safely.

Before we left the hospital I turned to look at Dwight, "No more hospital visits today okay?"

"Sounds fine with me."

**3 Hours later**

"I thought you said no more hospital visits."

"For me, not for you."

We were standing in the middle of Dwight's yard. "You are a crazy women."

"Hey, you were the one who got us into a car crash. And because of that I had to show you my gift. Now to make it far I want to see yours."

"I didn't force you to show me."

"Well its your fault you were almost unconscious." Trinity held the gun up, "Are you ready Dwight? Bulletproof vest on good?"

"I hope so."

"Well if its not that's okay. I think the hospital has a special room for me after today. I will let you have it."

"Do you really have to see my gift."

"I have to see if you are telling me the truth or not. I just met you, and then you tell me all about this troubled stuff. I have to see it to believe it."

"Like I said crazy women!"

"Stop bitching and get ready."

Trinity aimed the gun towards the sky, "So the bullet will hit you?"

"Yes."

" You sure."

"Are you going to shoot the damn gun or not?"

"Someone is sassy." Trinity shot the gun off. It looked as if the bullet would be heading straight into the sky, but quickly it changed course and headed for Dwight's chest. Dwight was sent flying back a few feet and landed on his back.

Trinity went running over, "You still alive?"

"Alive and in pain."

Trinity helped Dwight stand up and helped brush the dirt off. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"You shot me."

"Like I said, not so bad."

Dwight shook his head, "Do you believe me now?"

"I guess I do. I don't fully understand, but I do believe there are crazy things within this town now."

" Then can I have my gun back now?"

"I guess." Trinity placed the gun in Dwight's hand, "Isn't bonding fun?"

"Oh yeah so much fun."

They both walked back towards the house. Trinity was in a singing mood.

"I shot the sheriff."

"Shut up."

"But I didn't shoot the deputy."

"Shut up."

Trinity smiled at Dwight. For the first time since her mother's death, and long before that even, she finally felt as if she belonged somewhere. She didn't have the empty feeling she tried so hard to fill with drugs and alcohol growing up. She had only been in Haven for a span less than 48 hours, but she felt right at home. I guess she shouldn't have left all those years ago.

"Dwight."

"Yes Trinity." Dwight turned to look at her.

"Thank you for taking me in." Trinity gave Dwight a big hug. "I feel as if you are my first friend I have ever had since I left Haven. Thank you so much."

Dwight didn't know how to respond. He gave her the hug back. "You are most welcome. Do you want to go get that coffee and hot chocolate we didn't have yet?"

Trinity smiled at Dwight, "Hell Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

_9 years earlier..._

_I wonder if he will actually smoke the joint I thought to myself. Maybe he wont be much of a ass after relaxing a bit. _

_I waved to the secretary, "By Miss Harrison."_

_"Suspended again?"_

_"Of course."_

_Miss Harrison just shook her head, "Want me to call your mother."_

_"Yes please."_

_"See you later Trinity. Enjoy your vacation."_

_"I always do." _

_I made my way out of the school. I wonder what I should do with the rest of the day. I decided it would be nice to simply stroll around the town. Maybe I could go visit Vince and Dave, I haven't seen them in awhile._

_The Herald was a second home to me. I would always show up there after the many screaming matches I had with my mom were over. Vince was in his usual spot. Typing away at his computer. He noticed me, and a giant smile appeared on his face._

_"Well Well, wasn't expecting you today."_

_"I am just that mysterious Vince." I took a chair from the nearby table and made myself comfortable at Vince's desk. He looked at me suspiciously. "You got suspended didn't you?"_

_"Principle is an ass Vince."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Lighted a joint in the hallway. Then flipped off the camera."_

_"Trinity."_

_"Hey, no one said I was perfect."_

_"Does your mother know?"_

_"I assume she does. Secretary was going to call her for me."_

_"Trinity."_

_I gave Vince a mischievous grin. _

_"You are going to fall behind."_

_"Not really, almost summer vacation. They don't teach much around this time. I can catch up no problem." _

_Dave walked into the Herald carrying some coffee._

_"Well who do I give thanks to for this special visit?"_

_"The principle. Trinity got suspended."_

_"Again?"_

_"Yes Dave again."_

_"I lighted a joint."_

_Dave shook his head. _

_"I am sure you two did so much worse when you were younger."_

_"Not us, we were angels."_

_"Ha! I call lies on that one."_

_"Trinity you do realise you have to go to school don't you."_

_"Yes I do. Just its boring. I'd rather be outside. More stuff to do outside. I don't have to answer stupid math questions. Now if the school taught me how to do important things like pay a mortgage or balance a cheque book, then I'd consider not being such a 'disturbance' as some of the teachers call me." _

_Both Vince and Dave shook their heads. "Your mom is going to be angry."_

_"That's nothing new. She is always angry at something lately."_

_"Go home Trinity. Talk with your mother."_

_"Yeah Yeah."_

_I kissed Vince and Dave on the cheek before making my way out of the Herald. It was only 1 in the afternoon. I still had plenty of time to kill before I had to head home. I continued my stroll. I got myself some ice-cream, and checked out the local library. _

_"Haven is extremely boring."_

_"Maybe if you were in school you could leave, then find a place more interesting."_

_The voice surprised me, I turned to see Nathan Wuornos standing behind me. I couldn't speak for a minute. I was too much in awe. Nathan was eight years older than me, but I didn't care. He was one of the hottest guys in town, but I knew in his eyes, I was such some stupid dumb teen with an attitude problem._

_"I wouldn't expect you to be in a library either Nathan."_

_"Of course I would be. I am looking for law books."_

_"For?"_

_"My police course. You know a program in school. A place you never seem to be. You know a place where you learn."_

_"Ha. You are so funny Nathan." I said sarcastically "And I know what a school is. It is a version of hell." _

_"Too some people it isn't."_

_"Those are the people who have no lives."_

_Nathan looked at his wrist watch, "It is only 1:30, shouldn't you still be in school right now?"_

_"Got suspended."_

_"For what this time?"_

_"Smoked a joint in the hallway."_

_Nathan's face went stone cold, "You did what!"_

_"You heard me. Then I flipped off the school camera. It was pretty fun actually."_

_"Where do you have access to drugs."_

_"Many places. Also got myself links to alcohol too." _

_"Not funny Trinity."_

_I gave Nathan the book I had in my hands, "It is a little bit."_

_Nathan watched Trinity walk away. He didn't know why, but she always had a way to bring out his protective side whenever she spoke to him. For being 14 years of age, Trinity acted mature, and seemed to handle herself well. She was a smart kid, he hated seeing her throw her life away. She had so much potential. Nathan placed the book back on the shelf. "That Damn Duke ruined her."_

**_Across town_**

_"Are you on your boat Duke?" I called out._

_"Yes. And I am sunbathing. What do you want?"_

_"I want to say hi." I made my way onto the boat and sat myself down in front of him. _

"Why_ exactly are you sunbathing?"_

_"Because I can."_

_"Seems like a legit reason." I relaxed down beside Duke._

_"You are interrupting my quiet time."_

_"Well I don't really care."_

_"Fair enough."_

_Duke and I simply relaxed in the sun. I always enjoyed being on the boat with Duke. We always had the greatest time together. I met Duke when I was 6 years old. I was walking on the dock with my mom. I got a little too close to the edge. I lost my balance and fell in the water. Duke jumped in after me and saved me from almost drowning. Since that day, I always found myself going to the docks to see Duke. At first he was annoyed by a little kid following him around, but he eventually grew fond of me, then shortly after he considered me family. I was the sister he wished for, but also never wanted at the same time. _

_"Dare you to jump off the boat Trinity"_

_"Always a wonderful dare."_

**Modern Time**

It had been a month since I had arrived in Haven. Dwight and I had grown closer, we were pretty much family now. I got a job as a secretary at the police station. In actuality I wasn't really a secretary. I mostly helped Dwight with the strange occurrences around Haven. I did the paperwork job a few times, only when there wasn't a case to work on.

"Trinity we got something."

"What is it."

"Body showed up on shore. Covered in sand crystals. As if it was hit by lightening"

"Are you sure its sand crystals. The body could of just frozen out on the water. It is January."

"Positive, I got people on the scene now. We also have another incident at the shop. Glass window break, went flying into the store."

"Like what happened to me last month."

"Exactly. Except you were the one that crashed into the window. Guys just called in. Nothing has been found yet."

"Gotta love this town. Keeps the police on their toes."

"Riding with me?"

"Of course."

Vince and Dave were looking in the window of the store as Dwight and Trinity pulled up.

"What do we got boys?"

"Not too sure yet. Seems to be some sort windstorm passed through."

"There hasn't been any wind all day."

"We are positive." Vince spoke, "No one was badly injured."

"Always a good thing to hear."

Dwight poked his head in the store, "Another gas leak."

"Dwight, we cant keep saying all the accidents are gas leaks."

"We can Dave, and we will."

Vince and Dave looked at me, "These cases are getting to him guys. Dwight is having a hard time sleeping at night lately. He worries about the other bad things that may happen in this town. He doesn't want anyone getting seriously injured."

"We know, just some people are going to find it suspicious." Dave whispered in my ear.

"Then those people have too much free time on their hands."

Vince and Dave watched Trinity walk away. "Do we tell her about the call you received earlier today. She needs to know."

"Trinity is busy right now Vince. She will find out soon enough."

It was midafternoon before Trinity and Dwight took a coffee break.

"Things are going crazy around here Dwight."

"I know. That is what worries me. Troubles have never been this bad before."

"Any idea who maybe causing them?"

"Not a single clue."

"So the guard was hoping the troubles were going to end when this Audrey person walked into the barn?"

"Yes."

"But Nathan screwed it up in their eyes?"

"Yes."

"And that is why Jordan is pissed?"

"yes."

"Maybe she just needs to change her tampon."

Dwight looked at me with a surprised look, "Trinity!"

"Hey I'm sorry. But not going to lie to you. She is a bitch most of the time."

"Can't argue with you there."

Trinity smiled and took a sip of her drink, "Damn coffee is still gross."

"Why do you order it then?"

"Because of peer pressure okay! You force me to drink it Dwight."

Dwight and Trinity laughed away, almost spilling their drinks in Dwight's new vehicle.

"Is that Vince and Dave driving somewhere."

"I think it is."

"Those two never go anywhere. Follow them Dwight."

Dwight gave her a suspicious look.

"Just drive dude."

Dwight and Trinity followed Vince and Dave into the main part of town.

"I guess we interrupted a party." Multiple people had guns and were pointing it towards a vehicle.

"Glad you told me to follow. Wait in the car."

Dwight went to the middle of the group to see what the commotion was about. I was getting impatient. I couldn't hear any of the dialogue, and Dwight's stupid big body was blocking the view of a person. Trinity noticed Dwight taking off his bullet proof vest. "What the hell is he doing?"

Trinity jumped out of the car, "Dwight what the hell are you doing?"

The entire group turned to face me.

"Trinity?"

I turned in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Duke?"

Without thinking I ran for him.

Duke hadn't seen her face to face in ten years at least. Her appearance was completely different from what he remembered. Her hair was still brown, but it was now past shoulder length, and had blonde and red highlights. Trinity still had her rounded face, but it looked older, and suited her personality more. Her green eyes were still noticeable, and she now had the curvy body of a women. His sister was finally home.

"Duke!" Trinity screamed as she jumped into his arms. "Hey Trinny." Duke said as he spun her around. Duke placed Trinity on the ground. Trinity then punched him.

" Ow." That's not a friendly hello."

"You bastard! I thought you were dead."

"I can explain that one."

"Oh really?" Trinity punched him again. "Never do that to me again. I swear to god I will kill you myself."

"I am sorry. I was in Boston."

"Don't they have phones in Boston?!"

"They do but I just got out of the barn. I called Dave this morning." Duke turned to Dave, "thanks for keeping our return a secret Dave."

He turned back to Trinity, "I really am sorry."

"Lies."

"Jennifer can prove it." Duke turned to Jennifer, "Trinity meet Jennifer. Jennifer meet Trinity."

Trinity turned to Jennifer, "can you prove it?"

"I can. I broke him out of the psych ward at the hospital in Boston."

Trinity wrapped one arm around Jennifer, "I like her already Duke." Trinity dropped her arm and headed for Dwight.

"Now Dwight why are you taking off your bullet vest."

Trinity didn't hear Dwight's answer. When she turned to face the person Dwight's body was blocking, she hadn't realized that it was Nathan.

"Hi Nathan."

"Hello Trinity."

Nathan couldn't believe how much Trinity had changed. Last time he saw her, he remembered seeing a confused teenager. Now he was looking at a women who had taken control of her life.

"I heard you moved Nathan."

"I moved back."

"The town gave you a nice welcoming home party I see." Trinity motioned around to all the guns pointing his way.

"Put the guns away everyone." Dwight placed his vest back on, "you heard me. Put them away."

It was at this moment when the weather above them started to change.

"Everyone get down!" Dwight yelled. Everyone hid from the tornado that had started to form right above the hands, and that had knocked over part of the church in its wake. Duke grabbed me and brought me beside him and Jennifer. We had to wait out the storm. It lasted for only about a few seconds, but did enough damage.

"You guys returned to town on worse day. Check around the area for anyone who could possibly be hurt." Dwight yelled.

I looked at Jennifer, Nathan, and Duke. "Welcome back to Haven."


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is happening around Haven?"

Nathan, Duke, Dwight, Jennifer and I found ourselves back in Dwight's office. At the moment we were currently trying to make sense of what was going on around Haven.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Weird weather."

Duke gave me an unimpressed look, "I can see that Trinity. But why is it happening?"

"Who knows." Dwight walked over from his desk and gave Nathan and Duke pictures of some of the recent accident scenes caused by the weather. "Within the last month we have had a couple of windstorms and lighting, today was the first tornado."

Dwight pointed a finger over at me, "A little over a month ago, one sent this little lady into the front window of the antique shop on main."

Duke looked at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Hurt like a bitch the first few days. But I am okay now."

Duke nodded "Good to hear. Duke then looked at Nathan, "You okay over there Nathan? You haven't said a word this entire time."

Nathan stood in the corner staring intently at the pictures.

"Nathan?"

"I have seen a case like this before." Nathan responded after a few moments of silence.

"When?" Dwight responded.

"When Audrey first came into town. The weather patterns changed because of Marion Caldwell." Nathan placed the pictures down on Dwight's desk.

"I would of known about this Nathan."

"It was one of the unreported cases."

Jennifer, who had been silent for most of the conversation finally spoke up, "How did you make it stop?"

Nathan looked down at the floor, "Audrey calmed her down by using Conrad's love for her. I thought since then her trouble had been contained."

Duke, who had been watching me the entire conversation, quickly walked over to Nathan and placed his hand over his mouth. "Nathan you a crazy. No one can control the weather. You are too funny." He whispered into Nathan's ear, "Exnay on the troubled talk in front of Trinity." He motioned his head in my direction.

I rolled my eyes. Duke clearly hadn't change. He still considered me his younger sister. He always liked to keep dark secrets from me, to "protect my innocence" he called it.

"Duke."

"Yes Trinity?"

"I know about the troubles." I motioned my head toward Nathan, "I know Nathan is troubled," I motioned my head toward Dwight, "I know Dwight is troubled," I looked at Jennifer, "I assume she is troubled." I looked at Duke, "I know you are troubled." I then raised my hands, "To top it all off I am troubled as well. There is no need to protect me Duke. I am a big girl. I know about the guard, and the barn, and this Audrey Parker woman."

"Oh." Was all Duke managed to say in a whisper.

I changed the topic's focus back to Marion. "Dwight have you seen Marion at all lately."

"In fact I haven't actually. I haven't seen her in a good couple of weeks."

"I think we should check on her."

"I couldn't agree with you more Nathan."

We quickly moved out of the office. Dwight stopped Jennifer and I on the way out. "I want you two to stay here."

"What? No Dwight I'm going."

"You are still new to this troubled business." He looked at Jennifer, "And she is really new to being troubled."

"I know that, but the best way to get used to troubled is to experience it."

"I know but not this time. Remember last time. You almost got electrocuted. And then you got smashed through a window."

"That's old news Dwight."

"Well it is still new news. You are staying here with Jennifer. End of story."

Dwight turned and left the police station, leaving Jennifer and I to remain standing in silence.

"Are we going to listen to him?"

"We probably should. But we aren't. Follow me."

"Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"Nope. But great thing about Haven, you don't need to know where you are going. Things come to you. Come on this way."

Jennifer and I started running through the police parking lot. I was checking handles on car doors to see I was going to get lucky and find an open one.

"You're not going to steal a car are you?"

"Borrow. I am simply going to borrow a car. Totally different."

"Trinity..."

"Yes?" I looked at Jennifer, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I am just worried about that dark cloud approaching, and it looks pretty scary."

"What?" I whipped my head around to check the sky, "Its moving fast."

Jennifer and I hadn't realised the storm was also approaching from the other side before it was too late. A streak of lightening hit the car I was holding on to. The car combusted into flames, Jennifer and I were thrown back.

"Damn it, fuck!."

Jennifer and I were laying on our backs in the parking lot. "Are you okay Trinity?"

"I've been better."

Jennifer lifted herself off the ground. "Trinity your hand!"

My right hand had been burned from the fire of the car. Jennifer tried to get a closer look. "Don't touch it."

"I need to see it Trinity. You have a severe burn on your hand," Jennifer looked over my whole arm, "It even burned you up the arm."

"It's simply a flesh wound."

"Trinity!"

"Okay I lie. It hurts like a bitch. But just don't touch it."

"You need medical attention quick Trinity."

I held my right arm close. Jennifer tried to get another look, I couldn't control it, I snapped at her. "Look, if anyone touches my arm. They will receive the burn instead. That is my trouble, I transfer injures over to other people. So unless you want to get this burn, back the fuck off."

My confession kept Jennifer silent. I don't know for how long we didn't speak, but she was the one to break the silence.

"I am sorry."

"Why the hell are you sorry? I am the one who just bit your head off for no reason. I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap on you. I just really don't want you to get this injury."

Another bolt of lightening hit the police station, causing a small fire to start inside. I threw Jennifer my phone. "Call the fire department right now. Tell them we have two fires that broke out and need to be dealt with quick."

"What about you?"

"This storm isn't getting any better. Cleary the guys need our help. I will try to find an open car."

"But your arm."

"Fuck my arm. I always wanted a mechanical one anyway."

Jennifer and I separated, but agreed to meet back as soon as we could. The storm wasn't getting any better. The wind was sending snow flying, leaving it difficult to see anything in front of your eyes. The trees were swaying back and forth violently, it looked as if they could be torn out of the ground easily. I wasn't positive, but I felt the eye of the storm was close.

"Why the hell does no one leave their car unlocked?" I muttered to myself as I checked many cars.

"Any luck?" Jennifer called as she ran up beside me.

"Nothing. For some reason people don't want their cars broken into. The bastards. The whole lot of them."

"Trinity, your arm is getting worse."

"It feels as if it is getting worse too." My entire right palm was burnt. The marking made it's way halfway up my forearm. While on the opposite side of my arm, there was one huge burn patch, while another burnt mark started at my elbow and made its way halfway up my arm.

"What do we do now?"

"Pray Jennifer. We pray."

It was at this time that one of the tree's roots had loosened in the ground. The tree went flying and crashed into the coffee shop.

"Son of a bitch."

"I don't like Haven anymore."

I looked at Jennifer, "Wise choice for the moment." We ran as fast as we could towards the coffee shop. From what we saw no one inside was severely hurt, but some did require medical attention.

With the tree blocking our entrance into the shop, I smashed the glass of the front window. "I shall pay for that later."

I turned to Jennifer. "Had the fire department shown up yet?"

"Yes, I saw them pull in when we were running across the street."

"Okay. I want you to take the people who can walk over there. Send someone over here to help with the ones who are to weak. I am going to check out the back to see if anyone is there."

"What about your arm Trinity?"

"You seem to be really jealous of my arm or something. It is kind of creeping me out."

Jennifer looked at me sternly. "Forget about my arm Jennifer. We got more important things to worry about. Now move."

I didn't give Jennifer time to protest. I turned and ran for the back quickly.

From what I saw, everything seemed to be okay. I thought it was all clear until I saw the front of the tree, It had an old man pinned down. Mr. Clarke his name was called. A friendly old man whom I bought a paper for this morning. The tree had a branch plunged into his left shoulder, and in his right thigh.

"Mr. Clarke."

No response.

"Mr. Clarke, can you hear me?"

All he could so was make a mumble sound. "Mr. Clarke, it is me Trinity. I am here to help you. Remain conscious, try to talk to me."

"Y..Ye..Yess."

"Okay good."

I grasped the tree branch with my left arm. "This may hurt. Brace yourself."

I pulled the tree branch as hard as I could. Mr. Clarke cried out in pain, but the tree branch didn't move. I knew I wasn't strong enough only using my left hand. I brought my right hand to the branch and began pulling. This hurts like a bitch I thought. The tree branch was still not moving, a pool of blood did form in my right hand, and was dripping on the ground. Luckily at that moment Jennifer showed up.

"Trinity!"

"Bitch later, help now."

Jennifer grabbed a hold of the branch and we both pulled. Between the two of us, we managed to move the branch out of his shoulder.

"Apply pressure Jennifer." I threw her my jacket to use as a sponge for the blood. We weren't alone for long, shortly we were assisted by professionals. Thankfully by this time, the storm also managed to calm down. The sun was now shining on the town of Haven.

Jennifer and I exited the coffee shop. I collapsed to my feet on the front steps. "Trinity!"

"I am okay. Just in a bit of pain."

Jennifer took a spot beside me.

"We did good work back there Jennifer." I gave her an appreciative smile.

Jennifer smiled back, "We sure did." She nudged my left shoulder with hers.

We simply stared out onto the road. Luckily the tree was the only damage so far in sight. The fire department was able to control the fire within the police station, and the one from the car. The fire within the police station had started in the male bathroom, so there wasn't too much worry there.

Jennifer broke the silence. "You were right, I am troubled. I hear voices. I thought I was going crazy. I was told I had schizophrenia. I was put on medication for it. I hadn't heard voices since. The voices I did hear were those of Audrey's and Duke's. That's how I am here. I saw Duke on the television in Boston. He was yelling the same words I had heard in my head. I broke him out of the psych ward." She turned to look at me, "You must think I am crazy."

"We are all crazy in the end. Just some people work it better than others." I turned to look at her, "Jennifer."

"Yes?"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Jennifer smiled, "I do to."


	7. Chapter 7

"Is Mr. Clarke feeling alright?"

"He is good. The ambulance took him away not too long ago. They said they are going to keep him for a few days and run some tests. But they are not too worried."

Jennifer and I were back in the police office. We didn't want Dwight to think we disobeyed his orders, so we were standing in the same spots where he told us to stay in. Jennifer thought it would be funny if we also pretended we kept our body motions and facial expressions the same. I had to agree with her. I felt she was soon to be my new best friend.

"Any news about the fire in here?"

"Started in the bathroom, and worked its way just out." I motioned around the room, "as you can see it made it to the hallway. But didn't get close enough to burning anything important thank god."

"That's good to hear."

"I thought it was, Dwight would of flipped if he lost all of his evidence for unresolved cases."

"Dwight is?"

"The guy who was going to take off the bullet proof vest. His trouble is attracting bullets."

"Now who were the two older men?"

"Vince and Dave. There kind of like the head of the guard."

"The what of the what?"

"Did Nathan or Duke explain anything to you before they brought you to Haven?"

"No."

"Typical men."

"Whose is typical men?"

Duke walked through the door, "You talking about me?" He winked at Jennifer and I.

"I was simply telling Jennifer that it was a typical male thing you did bringing her here, and not telling her anything about what the hell goes on in Haven."

"I figured she would better learn everything by experiencing it first hand."

"Ha, don't make me laugh."

Duke motioned outside, "What the hell happened out there?"

"Eye of the storm was directly above us. Or at least almost was. Sent a few trees flying. Blew up a car. Did some damaged in here also."

"Also burned Trinity's arm."

"Jennifer!"

"Someone was bound to notice Trinity. Simply saying it had always been like this, or you pretending like you never knew you had two arms was not going to work."

"It would of worked if you gave the plan a chance."

Duke walked over to me and lifted my arm, "Jesus. How bad is it?"

"It's not too bad. Just have to keep it covered for a few days and apply ointment to it."

"Vince and Dave are going to panic when they see this, you know that right?"

I took my arm away, "I know that Duke. I am the one who has been living here the past six months."

"We are going to have to talk about that aren't we?"

"Yes Duke, we are."

**Later that night...**

Turns out Dwight was the one who flipped when he saw the current condition of my arm. I have never seen that man so angry in my time living in Haven. Dwight stormed out of the house and hadn't returned since, that was five hours ago. Instead of waiting for him to return I decided it was a good night to go drinking with my old buddy. Now when I mean drinking, I mean everyone else drinking alcohol, while I drink pop. I joined Duke at the Grey Gull.

"How did he take it?"

"There was just a lot of swearing. He never actually spoke real sentences. He just swore." I took a swig of cola.

"How are you feeling Trinity?"

"I am okay. Just feeling down in the dumps at the moment."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Just the excitement from today is wearing down I guess. What about you Duke? How are you feeling?"

"Confused. Surprised. Annoyed. Angry."

"What are they focused on?"

"The fact that Audrey hasn't tried to call. The fact that a whole six months have passed. The fact my brother was here."

"Yeah, Vince and Dave sent him heading for the hills a few months back. He hasn't returned since. I guess those two scared him off real good."

Duke looked like he was in his own thoughts. He had a sad look on his face. I placed my hand on his shoulder, "We are going to find your friend Duke. Audrey will show up. You did, and everyone thought you were dead. It is just going to take some time."

"I hope you are right Trinity."

"Me to Duke"

We clanked out bottles together. "And plus we have Jennifer. She can probably help us get more information about Audrey."

"That is true."

"Everything will be fine Duke. Trust me."

Duke took a swig of his beer, "How is life Trinity? When did you move back to good ole Haven?"

"A little over six months ago, I needed a change from New York."

"Wasn't all fantastic as you thought it was going to be?"

"I just really missed home. I wanted to move back right after mom died, but there was too much stuff to go through."

"I heard about your mom Trinity. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Why didn't you go to the funeral Duke?"

"Because I didn't know if we were still friends. I know its a terrible reason for missing the funeral, but you and I hadn't spoken in years and I didn't want it to be awkward between us."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "You were always be big brother. I still cared for you."

"I know you did."

We sat quietly for a few moments. "Why did you overdose that night Trinny?"

"What?"

"Your mom was not the kind of person swallow a whole bunch of random pills. She was the one who enjoyed life to the fullest."

"I still don't know how that relates back to me."

Duke whispered in my ear, "Vince and Dave told Nathan and I about your trouble today."

"Ahh I see."

"Don't me mad at them for telling. Those two worry about you. They are afraid you are going to snap again."

"Hopefully not anytime soon."

"But are you going to answer my question or not?" Duke looked at me with a serious look.

"I wanted to see if I could face my demons. That all that bad stuff was behind me. So that night I took a drink, and then another, and then another, before I knew it I was plastered and crying. Everything I felt had come back. I then went to the medicine cupboard and downed the pills, and well you know the rest of the story."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"That would of been the smart thing to do. When I am drunk, I do not do smart things. But now I have been two years sober, and loving it. Though drinking all this cola isn't good for my blood sugar I guess."

"It probably isn't." Duke took another swig of his beer, "You still crushing on Nathan?"

"Shhh Duke, someone may hear you."

"I will take that as a yes, even after all these years. There was no guy in New York who got your attention. I thought New York was supposed to be crawling with good looking guys."

"There are many fine men. But I don't know, I just wasn't looking at any of them. I guess Nathan was my first crush and I wasn't ready to get another."

"You know he has to die right?"

"What?!"

"Jennifer heard Howard say that for Audrey to stop the troubles all together, she has to kill the one she loves the most. That is Nathan...or we believe it is Nathan. Nathan is willing to let it happen. He loves her."

I didn't respond. I stared down into my drink. "Trinity?"

"Love is an emotion that doesn't exist."

"You are a hypocrite. You say love doesn't exist, but yet you still have a thing for Nathan."

"Its all based on attraction Duke. I like Nathan because he is attractive. I am not in love."

"You will love one day."

"I highly doubt that. Have you loved anyone before?"

Duke didn't respond. "Duke?"

"No."

"You are so full of it. You have haven't you. Spill, who was it?"

"It is difficult to explain."

"Oh my god you love or loved this Audrey person."

"Shhh keep your voice down."

"Everybody seems to love this Audrey chick. Vince and Dave have a thing still, Nathan loves her, you love her. She better be freakin worth it. Will I fall in love with her to? Will she cast this spell on me like the rest of you. What if that is her trouble?" I said sarcastically.

Duke nudged shoulders with me, "Why did I invite you here for a drink again?"

I finished off my second cola, "You invited me because you missed me."

Duke wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the fore head, "I did miss you Trinny."

"I missed you too Duke."

I looked at the time on my watch, "I'd better go now. I have to face the second wrath of Dwight sometime soon."

"Is he a good roommate?"

"One of the best. See you around buddy. I am glad you are home."

Dwight's car wasn't in the driveway as I walked up the sidewalk in front of the house. "I must of really pissed him off."

I entered the home and went straight to the bathroom for a shower. I looked at my arm in the mirror. The burn still looked fresh, and was quite tender all over. It was bright red, but had a few traces of black in a few spots. Some blood was dripping from areas. "God this isn't pretty at all."

"Trinity?" Dwight called from the entrance of the house. I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and headed out of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay Dwight?"

Dwight stared intently at my arm. I hid my forearm behind my back.

"I am sorry about my reaction from before."

"Its okay Dwight. You have no need to apologise."

"You're right I don't. Didn't I tell you to not move?"

I didn't like the tone in Dwight's voice. I tried to add the same tone in mine. "Yes you did. But I figured you needed my help. Or at least someone did, so I didn't listen. And luckily I did or else something worse could of happened to Mr. Clarke."

"But you got hurt in the process."

"So what if I got hurt. I've been hurt multiple times. This time is no different. I can handle myself."

Dwight raised his voice, "Can you?!"

"Your damn right I can!" I shook my head, "why are you being such a dick tonight?"

"I have my reasons."

"Care to share with the class these reasons."

"Nope."

"Fine Dwight."

I turned to walk back to the bathroom, "Trinity..."

I turned to look back at him. "What?"

Dwight didn't say anything in response. He just turned and left the house again.

Dwight got into his truck, and slammed his door. He had so many more things to say to her, but had lost the words when he saw her in nothing but a towel. She looked awfully good in a towel. Dwight put his hands up to his face. He had been trying for the last few months hoping that whatever he felt would go away, but it hadn't, and the feeling was simply getting stronger. When he heard today that Trinity had gotten burned badly, he wanted to kill Marion at that moment for causing the storm. And then seeing her in a towel had sent him over the edge. Dwight let out a sign. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for the night here. He had to crash at someone else's home. He turned the keys in the ignition and drove off into the night.

I layed in bed waiting for the sound of Dwight. Everything was dead silent. "I guess he is not sleeping here tonight then." I reached over to my lamp, turned off the light and checked the time. It was 1:00 in the morning. Jesus, I thought, time went by quick today. I placed my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes to let my thoughts wander.

I was walking through a dark hallway. There was nothing but candlelight to light my way. I recognised this place immediately. It was the funeral home for my mom. I continued to keep walking and walking until I heard my name being called lightly. "Trinity, Trinity."

"Mom?"

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. The voice kept getting louder and louder. "Trinity help me!"

"Mom where are you!"

"Trinity!"

"Mom!" I busted through a door at the end of the hall. In front of me was my mother's casket. I slowly walked towards it. Inside was my mother, just how she looked on the day of her funeral. She looked so peaceful, he blonde hair looked like a halo around her head, while he blue dress complemented her pale skin perfectly. I tried to touch her face but the whole casket moved away from me. I attempted to touch her face again, the casket moved again.

"What the hell is going on?"

A voice responded from behind me, "You did this to her."

I turned there was nothing there. The voice continued, "That should be you in the casket."

"Who's there?"

"You did this to her."

"Show yourself!" At that moment I screamed. It felt as if my chest was on fire and was spreading over my entire body. The room then lite up with fire.

"Should of been you."

"It was a mistake, I didn't mean for it to happen!" I shrieked

"Should of been you!"

"Mom I am so sorry!"

My eyes opened wide and I sprung up out of bed. "Mom!" I screamed. Tears were pouring down my face.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move from the corner beside my bed and pass through the window. I couldn't be sure if it was something though. My body was shaking after my dream. I decided it was best for me to cool down. I got up out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom. I sprayed cold water on my face. What the hell kind of dream was that I thought to myself. As I lifted my head out of the sink and took a look in the mirror, I noticed that my chest looked burnt. I couldn't tell if it was because I was tired or shaken up, so I lowered my shift. On my chest were newly burnt marks.

"This isn't good."


	8. Chapter 8

I hadn't told anyone about my dream. I guess I figured that if I didn't talk about it, it didn't actually happen. The voice I couldn't get out of my mind no matter what I did. Every night I was afraid to sleep, afraid that it would come back, the burn mark was still present on my chest, no one seemed to notice it. The burn mark had turned into a hand print. I kept telling myself it was just a nightmare as I had more important things to focus on, a lot had happened within the past month. So far we had dealt with three troubles, a blood monster, a kid snatcher, and a possession, and the return of Audrey, which was a good sign. The guard was still angry that Audrey hadn't killed Nathan yet.

Currently it was February 14. Jennifer, Audrey and I were just relaxing in my living room, having ourselves a much needed girl evening.

"Did we get any pie?" I asked while painting my toes nails.

"No" Audrey replied.

"And why not?"

The three of us raised our heads and looked questionably at each other. Jennifer responded, "At this moment, I have no idea why."

"Damn, I could really use some pie."

"Hello ladies." Duke walked in and sat on the couch, "May I join you?"

"This is a girl party only Duke. Last time I checked you weren't a girl."

"I am the stripper you hired." He stood up and proceeded to take off his top.

"Duke!" Audrey threw a pillow at him, "Go hangout with the guys or something."

"Besides being your stripper, that is the other reason why I am here. I am trying to get Dwight to join our man night out at the bar."

"I thought he was going."

"He canceled all of a sudden. I am here to drag him along."

"Well have fun with that."

"Anyone here?' Nathan called from the front door.

"Down here and we would love for you to join us." I yelled.

"Is that sarcastic?" Nathan asked as he walked down the stairs. He immediately went to Audrey and kissed her, "Hey you."

"Hey you." Audrey smiled.

My heart swelled with delight. Audrey and Nathan were the perfect couple. Whatever feelings I had for Nathan were long gone, and were nothing more than brotherly love for him.

"I thought the deal was for no boys allowed tonight."

"We wanted to get our nails done to."

Duke sat back down and took off his socks, "Paint it pink please."

"Okay." I ran over to him, "I have a light pink, a sparkly pink, and a dark pink."

"Sparkly."

At that moment, Dwight walked downstairs, "A party I see."

"Care to get a prettied up? I think Trinity is painting everyone's toe nails tonight."

"You know it. I am going to make all you guys pretty ladies before you leave for your manly night."

"Its Valentine's day. Shouldn't Audrey and Nathan be spending it together alone?"

"No, I was a bitch and told her she had to hang out with Jennifer and I." I slapped Duke's foot, "Stop twitching, you are gonna make me mess up."

It wasn't long after the guys left. As soon as we heard the vehicles leave the driveway, Audrey and I eyed each other. The real reason for the girl's night was now officially starting. Audrey and I quickly ran over to the couch and stared at Jennifer suspiciously.

"Hi?"

"Hi."

"Is there something wrong?"

Audrey and I looked at each other, "No not really" we replied at the same time.

"Is there anything you want to tell us however? Is there anything on your mind you want to share?" Audrey asked.

"I don't think there is. Should there be?"

Audrey and I bowed our heads in disbelief.

"Okay, there is actually a reason why we are having a girl's night tonight." I said to Jennifer.

"I thought we agreed we needed a break from everything that has happened."

"That is partially the reason. But there is another underlying reason."

"Which is?"

"We know."

"Know what?"

"We know you like Duke."

Jennifer's cheeks flushed pink. " No I don't."

"Yes you do." I poked Jennifer's nose.

"Its obvious. Trinity missed it though. I was the one who had to pretty much explain it to her."

I nodded in agreement, "She really did have too. I missed it completely.

"How did you figure it out Audrey?"

"The way you acted around him has changed drastically. You always look shy lately whenever he is around. And when you think no one is looking, which I always am, I see you catch quick glances at him."

I patted Jennifer's leg, "So the real reason behind girl's night is to make you look so smoking hot, and then to crash guy's night. Duke won't even know what hit him." I snapped my fingers in a z formation.

"You think he will notice me?"

"Gurl he will totally notice you. He will notice you so badly that in nine months little Jennifer and Duke babies will be popping up."

All three of us laughed.

It had taken an hour for us to get ready. I liked to think that if we were in a movie, we would be in some epic clothes montage changing scene with pop music playing in the background loudly.

Audrey was rocking her "Lexie" hair as we called it. She had it in a long braid that shifted to her right shoulder. She was wearing a white tank top with ripped baby blue jeans and killer heels. I was rocking a black tube top with a mini skirt that had split on the left side with sandals with my hair in a side bun. Jennifer took forever, but we finally managed to convince her to put on the short black dress with another pair of killer high heels. We managed to get that bloody hat off her head to be able to curl her hair slightly.

We looked at ourselves in the mirror and posed in a Charlie's angel fashion.

"Damn, one of us is going to get pregnant tonight." Audrey and Jennifer bursted out laughing.

"What? one of us is it's going to happen to. I'm betting money on Jennifer."

"Me to"

At the grey gull there was busy crowd. We were surprised that we managed to find a table, let alone get ourselves some water.

"Do you see Duke Audrey?"

"No not yet. I thought he would be behind the counter but I don't see him anywhere."

"Guys I don't think this is going to work."

I slapped my hand over Jennifer's mouth, "Audrey and I did not dress you up like a classy hooker for Duke not too notice you. Trust me he is going to notice."

"There he is." Audrey pointed to the corner of the bar.

To Jennifer he looked fantastic. At this moment she began to feel self-conscious about what she was wearing. He was wearing a blue collared shirt with jeans that showed off his butt perfectly. His hair was up in a messy ponytail, the look that Jennifer like the most. "Guys I cannot do this."

"Sure you can. Just breathe and walk over there."

"No she can't."

"Why not?"

"The guys don't realise we showed up. We want it to be an element of surprise. She should flirt around Duke and dance a little."

"Audrey that is such a good idea." I turned to Jennifer, "Forget what I just said. Follow Audrey's plan."

"What?"

"Do some slutty dancing in front Duke with another man. He will get jealous then boom, you have caught yourself a Duke Crocker."

"I can't..."

"Get your ass over there now. Do it!"

Audrey and I motioned our arms to the corner where Duke was. Jennifer hesitated at first, but then eventually was on her way.

"Is this going to work Audrey?"

"It will."

"How do you know?"

"I already know Duke likes Jennifer as well."

I slapped her arm, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see your reaction."

"Was my reaction worth it?"

"Oh yes, very much."

We watched Jennifer very carefully. She picked a spot right in Duke's peripheral vision, and started dancing away.

"Damn, she must of been a stripper in another life."

We closely watched Duke. He at first didn't notice it was Jennifer, then he had to do a double take.

"Is he going to go to her?"

"No idea."

"Who are we watching ladies?"

"Jennifer and Duke hook up." Audrey and I replied at the same time. Audrey and I looked at each other with confused faces as we didn't know who we just answered, we then turned to the stranger who turned out to be Nathan.

"What happened to girls night?"

"This is it. This was the whole plan for it. So far, I think our accomplishment has turned out very well. Check it out."

The three of us turned our heads towards Jennifer's direction. Duke had taken his place beside Jennifer, and they were looking pretty cozy.

Nathan nudged my arm, "I thought you didn't believe in love."

"I still don't. I just like seeing Jen and Duke smile. It's a good feeling to know that someone is happy because of what you did."

"And what happens if they don't work?"

"Then we blame Audrey." I took a sip of my water.

"Hey!"

"It's true."

Audrey excused herself to get her and Nathan some beer to drink. Nathan took Audrey's spot at the table. "Are we hooking you up with anyone tonight?"

"Ha. Don't make me laugh."

"Few people have been checking you out."

"Really like who?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bunch of random people around the bar."

"You are pretty funny Nathan."

"I am being serious."

"Sure you are." I got up out of my seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I came, I saw, I conquered. Plan Jennifer and Duke was a success. Now I am heading home to sleep. We have been lucky in not having a serious trouble problem in the last two weeks. That could change tomorrow, and if it does happens, I would like to be well rested."

"Stay a little longer."

"No can do. You kids have fun tonight." I put on my coat and walked out the bar. The night air was freezing. Why did tonight of all nights, did I decide not to bring any winter gear with me? I thought. "Jesus I want summer to be here."

The walk home in the freezing wind made me more tired than I was when I left the bar. I was too tired to remove any of the clothes and makeup. It was something that could be put off until tomorrow. I relaxed on my bed and closed my eyes ready for sleep to take me.

I heard a noise come from my living room. "Dwight is that you?" I called out. There was no response. "That is strange." I got up out of bed to investigate.

Nothing in my living room seemed out of place. "Must of been in my head."

"It was supposed to be you." whispered behind me. I turned no one was there.

"You were suppose to be in that coffin." was whispered right into my ear.

"Who's there." It wasn't the smartest thing for me to do as people who call out in the darkness are usually the first to die in the movies.

"It was suppose to be you."

"I don't know what you are but she took her own life. She could of let me die that night but she didn't. It's not my fault, she made her choice. I feel guilty every damn day about it, but I know now there is nothing that I can do."

"You should be in the coffin."

"Damn it! Show yourself."

"Behind you." I turned slowly and screamed.

At the bar everyone was having a good time. Nathan, Audrey, Jennifer and Duke were having themselves a good double date. It was going well until Jennifer dropped her beer bottle. She raised her hands to her temples and began to massage them.

"What's wrong Jen?"

"I think I just heard Trinity scream."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, we have to go check on her. And I mean right now."

"Where's Dwight?"

"He went upstairs to catch some shut eye. I will go wake him, you guys go find Trinity."

They all parted ways. Nathan sped like a manic, it didn't take them long before they were back at Trinity and Dwight's.

"Please me okay Trinny." Jennifer whispered to herself.

Audrey, Nathan, and Jennifer entered the house cautiously.

"Trinity?" Audrey called out. There was no answer.

"Trinity, where are you?" Still no answer.

"I shall check up in Dwight's place. You and Jennifer take a look downstairs."

Jennifer and Audrey walked slowly down the steps holding hands. "Trinity?" Audrey whispered into the darkness.

Still no response.

"Where are you girl?"

At that moment a piece of furniture went flying at the two of them. "Holy Hell."

"She's mine." whispered venomously from the darkness.

"I don't think so. Nathan get down here. Now!"

Another piece of furniture was thrown at them. Nathan came barging down the stairs, "I heard a crash what happened."

Jennifer pointed straight, "That thing happened."

Two red eyes were glowing from the corner of the room. "What the hell is that."

"She's mine." was all it whispered.

"Whose yours?"

"She's mine."

"I don't think so." Nathan raised his gun and shot into the darkness.

"She's mine!" called out and then there was silence.

"Trinity!" Jennifer called out.

There was a mumbled from the corner where the red eyes were. Nathan turned on his flash light and pointed it in the direction.

There was Trinity's body laying on the floor.

"Oh my god." The three of them ran over. Trinity felt ice cold, but yet somehow burning at the same time. Her face looked pale. Her pulse was also faint.

"What the hell was that thing."

"No idea, but it was clearly not wanting to give up Trinity."

"Trinity? Trinity? Can you hear me?" Audrey asked.

No response . "Trinity wake up?"

I started to move at that moment. I felt as if I had been ran over by a truck. I opened my eyes slowly. I found myself looking into the faces of Audrey, Nathan, and Jennifer.

"What happened?"

"Something tried to get you."

Everything came rushing back to me of what I encountered that evening. "Not something, more like someone."

"Do you know what that thing was."

"Yeah I did." I managed to get myself up, and with their help, they placed me on the couch.

"Are you going to tell us what it was?"

I looked at them straight on, "That was my father."


	9. Chapter 9

**_25 years earlier... _**

_"Has it changed yet?" _

_"No not yet." _

_"What about now?" _

_"Not yet." _

_"And now?" _

_Holly looked over at her husband, "Craig, I just took the test, it takes a few minutes to give results. You asking "how about now?" is not going to make it appear quicker." _

_"I know. It's just we were not ready for this. We don't have the money right now." _

_"So if I am pregnant you want me to get rid of it?"_

_ "No!" Craig ran over to Holly's side, "No that's not what I meant. It's just shock I am going through right now, that is all."_

_ "How do you think I feel? I'm the one that is going to be carrying a child for the next nine months. You have nothing to worry about." Holly looked at her watch, "Two minutes." _

_"Oh my god." Craig started to pace back and forth around the room. "We weren't even trying." _

_"That's what usually happens Craig, people who don't try to get pregnant, are usually the ones who get pregnant. Why do you think the Maury show is still on the air?" _

_"No jokes now Holly." _

_"Well it's true." Holly looked at her watch again, "it's time." _

_"I can't look." Craig faced the other side of the room, "tell me what the test says." _

_Holly took a deep breath and approached the bedside table. It was at this very moment her life could change, which she hopes would be for the better. Holly looked at the pregnancy test. _

_"Craig?" _

_"Yes Holly?" _

_"We are going to have a baby." _

**Modern time... **

"What do you mean your father?"

Currently is was just me and Audrey in my living room, Nathan went to check around the perimeter and Jennifer was in the kitchen getting a glass a water.

"I don't know. It was my father standing in front of me."

"But he committed suicide before you were born."

"We don't know for sure if it was suicide for the record, and when I was a little girl, mom would show me pictures of my dad every night. She would explain what happened the day the picture was taken, kind of like a bedtime story."

"But the thing had red eyes." Jennifer entered from the kitchen, "drink this." She took a spot beside Audrey and continued to speak, "I don't think your dad had red eyes. I mean I've never seen a picture of him before, but I doubt he had red glowing eyes."

"I know. But when I turned around there he was. He was dressed in his wedding suite he worn when he married by mom. Then he shifted into this dark figure, full of hatred, you could tell by his voice."

"Did he hurt you?"

I took a sip of my water, and leaned closer to Audrey and Jennifer, "You cannot tell a soul. Not Nathan, not Duke, not Dwight. Not even your own reflection for all I care." I move my tube top down to reveal the tip of the burnt hand on my chest.

"When did this happen?"

"Last month. I had a very realistic dream. I thought I saw a shadow leave my room that night after I woke up but I wasn't too sure. Now I know I really did see something."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I figured we had so many more important things to focus on. We were dealing with troubled cases, and trying to find Audrey. I was just trying to keep it away from my mind I looked at them confusingly, "How did you know I was in trouble anyways?"

Audrey pointed at Jennifer, "Jennifer's fault."

I turned to look at Jennifer.

"I heard your scream in my mind. It sounded like you were really hurt. It was a blood curdling scream. I had to tell them."

"I appreciate your concern Jennifer. I appreciate all your concern actually. But at this moment we have way more important things to be worrying about."

"Trinity?!" Dwight's panicked voice called from upstairs.

"Shit, you told Dwight?"

"We figured he should know."

"Last month when I burnt my arm he went all crazy on me. He is going to react worse tonight."

"He may not."

Dwight came rushing down the stairs. He had a look of fury in his eyes.

"Or maybe he will." Audrey whispered into Jennifer's ear. "We better go see if Nathan is alright out there. Where's Duke?"

"Out helping Nathan" Dwight replied without taking his eyes off of me.

"All right, see you later." Audrey and Jennifer were up the stairs in a flash.

Dwight and I didn't speak for a few moments. I tried to make friendly conversation, "How was the bar scene toni...?"

"What the hell happened?!"

"Nothing of importance."

"Really?! Is that so?! So nothing happened to you? And there was no reason Duke came looking for me in a panic saying you were in trouble?!"

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Then don't lie to me! What the hell happened?"

"I was attacked okay!"

"You were what!?"

"I was attacked by some shadow thing that could possibly be my dad back from the grave!"

"How?"

"It came to me a month ago in the dream, that's how I got this burnt mark on my chest." I revealed a part of the mark to him. "There now you know what the hell has been going on inside my head. I cannot sleep as I am afraid I will hear the voice in my head again."

Dwight walked away and punched the wall leaving a hole.

"And now I have a fist sized hole in my wall!"

"I'll pay for the damages then."

"Damn straight cause I'm not paying for something you caused."

We didn't yell at each other for a few moments, when both of us finally spoke up our voices were now calm and collected.

"Why didn't you tell me about the dream?"

"We haven't been the same since last month after the fight over my burnt arm. We barely hangout just me and you anymore like we used to when I first moved back. Our friendship isn't as close as it once was."

"Things have changed."

"Not really. We have just simply added more people to our circle of friends" I motioned between us, "our friendship shouldn't have been affected that badly."

"There's another reason."

"What reason could that be?"

At that moment there was a change in Dwight's eyes. Dwight knew at this moment it was either now or never. He moved quickly. He grabbed Trinity by her waist and kissed her. Trinity hit at his chest and resisted. He pulled away and Trinity backed away from him.

Trinity didn't know how to respond to the kiss. Her beliefs such as not believing in love had kept her away from any type of human contact that passed the "just friends" scale. She had never know that a kiss could be so violent, and filled with so much desire.

"Your move." Dwight responded.

Trinity couldn't deny her feelings, she knew what she wanted. In a quick effortless motion, she removed her tube top, showing her black lacy strapless bra, and returned the kiss. The kiss was full of passion and desire, a feeling that neither of them had experienced so badly before.

Seeing Trinity remove her top is something Dwight has wished for, for so long. His hands moved freely over her body. Her skin was soft and smooth, something that he had always wanted to feel. His hands continued to move down her body. In a quick motion he picked her up into his arms, and carried her off to the bedroom.

Trinity hadn't had the faintest idea that Dwight had wanted her this way, nor did she realise she wanted Dwight this badly.

Dwight placed her down on the bed and took off his shirt. Before her stood a masculine body which she didn't realise was located under the bullet-proof vest he had worn every day and night.

"Like what you see?"

"I really do."

Dwight leaned down, "May I?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Be my guest."

Dwight removed her mini skirt and her panties beneath. The view of Trinity on the bed was breathe taking. A sight he needed to see over and over again.

Dwight took his place beside her, "You sure about this?"

Trinity nodded her head. In that moment he kissed her and made his way on top.

For the rest of the night, it was just the two of them in each other's arms.

**_25 years ago…_**

_"How long are you?" Vince asked._

_"Only six months."_

_"Are you sure about that." He looked over her stomach, "Are you carrying twins?"_

_"Vince!" Dave yelled from the kitchen._

_"I'm sorry Dave. Just Holly looks huge."_

_"Hey!"_

_"I'm sorry, but Holly, you look huge. You look to be about eight months instead of six."_

_"You suck at talking to women." Dave entered with tea and took a seat with us. "So how have you been feeling Holly?"_

_"Little tried. I haven't been sleeping all to well, and I need to pee like every half hour. I don't even think I have feet anymore."_

_"Well don't worry they are still there." Dave took a sip of tea. "How is Craig doing?"_

_"He's doing fine, he got himself a job now, so we at least have some money coming in."_

_Craig was the previous alcoholic of the town. Where ever he went he always had some type of drink in his hand. He could never keep down a job for long. That all changed when he met Holly, he got his life together._

_"Is he excited about the baby?"_

_"Oh yes, he reads baby books to my stomach every night, he made the nursery right when we found out I was pregnant. He is going to be a hands on father." Holly forced herself to smile._

_Vince and Dave could tell something was wrong. "What is it Holly?"_

_"Nothing." Holly said in quick response. _

_"Holly we have been worried about you. We know you and Craig were having marital problems. What is going on?"_

_Tears began to role down Holly's face. Vince sat beside Holly, "What is the matter sweet heart?" Vince held Holly close._

_"I don't think Craig is the father."_

_Vince and Dave stared at each other._

**Modern Time...**

Trinity opened her eyes, it was six in the morning, a time she hadn't seen in a while. "The hell am I doing up so early?" I rolled over in bed, to become face to face with Dwight. I smiled to myself. I never saw Dwight like this, he looked so peaceful, no worries. This is a face I would like to see more of I thought. I slowly got up out of bed and got dressed. I tip toed to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Trinity? Dwight?" Nathan's voice called from upstairs.

"Down here, and for god sake keep your voice down."

"Why?" Nathan stopped midway in the living room and glanced over me. He looked at the bedroom with a puzzled glance.

"Nathan don't.."

Nathan took a quick peak in the room. He looked back at me with a smug look, "How are you feeling today Trinity?"

"Don't even."

"You sore at all today?" Nathan gave me a wink.

"Nathan."

"You and Dwight got busy last night."

I threw the tin of coffee at him.

"Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Why the hell are you here this early?"

"Dwight didn't show up at the station at his usual time. I called his phone, but there was no answer, and Audrey and Jennifer told Duke and I about the screaming match you two got into last night. So I figured you either killed each other, or something else. Clearly it was something else."

"Did you know he liked me in that way?"

"Of course I did. It was pretty obvious to everyone, but clearly not you."

"I guess not. I always seem to miss important things like this."

"Trinity and Dwight sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g..."

"Would you shut up?"

"How do you feel about him?"

Trinity looked over at her bedroom door. The possibility of being with Dwight had never crossed her mind before, but right now, she could get used to Dwight sleeping in her bed or her in his. "I like him."

"Bout time. Now here is your coffee back that you gracefully chucked like a mad women at my head." I took the coffee from Nathan and turned to face the machine.

"Did you find anything last night?"

"Nothing. Whatever it was took off leaving no trace. Audrey told me you said it was your father."

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know. But when whatever it was, was here I felt all those feelings I did when I was a teen, all the hate and sadness I tried so hard to get rid of."

"Strange."

"You're preaching to the choir."

Nathan took a look at his watch, "I'd better be heading out now. There isn't too much trouble going on today, you and Dwight have yourselves a relaxing morning. See you later." Nathan winked at me and was gone.

Trinity turned back to the coffee machine to finish making the pot. She got herself the paper, and began to read.

"Trinity?" Dwight called from the bedroom. I smiled to myself and walked over to stand in the doorway. Dwight was sprawled out on the bed looking relaxed with his arms behind is head.

"Hello stranger."

"Hello yourself." I took my place beside Dwight's side, I looked up into his eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." I leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I could get used to that."

"So could I."

"So how are you feeling after last night?"

"Happy."

Dwight looked at the alarm clock, "Would you be willing to repeat last night?"

"Always."

Nathan was sitting in his office going over some paperwork.

"Nathan you there?"

"Yeah I am here."

Audrey walked in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "How is my man today?"

"Doing just fine, how are you?"

"I am doing very well." Audrey took a look around the office, "where's Dwight?"

Nathan couldn't stop himself from smiling, "he is busy at the moment."

"Busy with that? Every morning he is usually here."

"He is with Trinity."

"Are those two still fighting?"

"Not fighting. When I mean he is with Trinity, he is _with_ Trinity."

"Oh my god. They did it."

"Yes they did."

Audrey let out a quick squeal of excitement and banged on Nathan's desk. "Bout time something between them happened. I have to go tell Jennifer." She kissed Nathan quickly, "Ill be back later!" she called as she ran out of the office.

Nathan smiled to himself.

For the next hour Nathan worked in silence.

"It's your fault." whispered in his ear.

Nathan looked to his right, there was nothing there. "Just my imagination."

"If you just had let her go, the troubles would be over." hissed through the room.

Nathan knew for sure this time he wasn't imagining things. "Whose there?"

"All the people are suffering because of you." Jordan walked out of the corner of his office.

"Jordan? What are you doing here?"

"It's all your fault. You ruined the plans, and now you have to die because of it."

"Jordan?"

The body of Jordan disappeared and all there was, was a shadow with red eyes.

Nathan raised his gun.

"It's all your fault."

At that moment, a feeling of sadness, anger and guilt washed over him. It hit him like a car. He looked over his gun thinking how easy it would be if he pulled the trigger on himself right now, how everything would be over quickly.

"Everyone blames you."

"Get out of my bed." Nathan pointed the gun at the shadow and shot. Whatever it was had disappeared along with the guilt he felt. Nathan ran over to the phone and dialed Dwight's number.

"Hello?"

"Get over here now."

"What happened Nathan?"

"I saw whatever attacked Trinity."


	10. Chapter 10

_**25 years earlier...**_

_"What are you saying Holly?"_

_Holly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Craig may not be the father."_

_Dave sat beside Holly, "We don't understand."_

_"We were having marital problems, we just kept fighting. Nothing was getting better, we weren't in love anymore. So one night I went out with Andrew, Craig's best friend. We went out drinking, then one thing led to another."_

_"Did you use protection?"_

_Holly shook her head. "I felt terrible, I had this knot in my stomach. I knew I had to tell Craig, but when I saw him I just couldn't. It was our anniversary, I thought he forget, but when I walked into the home and entered the kitchen he had this wonder set up with candles and roses and wine. I couldn't tell him, it was such a perfect night, then we got a little drunk on the wine and then one thing led to another."_

_"So there is a possibility that Andrew is the father?"_

_"Yes," Holly started to sob, she leaned her head on Vince's shoulder, "I am a whore."_

_"Yes."_

_"Dave you cant say that to her!"_

_"She got herself into the predicament." Dave looked at Holly, "but we will support you sweetie. You have to tell Craig."_

_"It will break his heart."_

_"But its better that he knows." Dave rubbed Holly's shoulder, "Now who is Andrew?"_

_"You know Andrew Clarke, his father is Mr. Clarke, the bookstore owner." Vince motioned his head toward the kitchen._

_"Um Vince and I have to get something, we will be right back Holly." Dave passed her the Kleenex box, "when we get back we will talk more about this."_

_Vince and Dave quickly entered the kitchen, "Why did we have to go to the kitchen Vince?"_

_"Because of the Clarke's!"_

_"What about them?"_

_Vince looked at Dave with a serious look, "You don't remember?"_

_"Should I?" At that moment it hit Vince, "They're toubled..."_

_"Exactly."_

_"This just got a whole lot more serious Vince."_

**Modern Time...**

"Nathan?" Dwight called as he entered the police station.

"In here."

Dwight entered the office, "what happened?"

Nathan was looking at the bullet hole in the wall, "I honestly don't know."

"Did you get a look at it?"

"I did. At first it looked like Jordan, then it shifted to a black spirit with red glowing eyes. I took a shot at it," Nathan motioned to the wall, "hence the bullet hole. It scared it off last night but doesn't damage it."

"What the hell are we dealing with?"

"Duke?!" Trinity called as she entered the bar, "Hello? you sounded pretty serious in the voicemail, is everything okay?"

Duke, Jennifer, and Audrey all turned in front of her with big smiles on their faces.

"Can I help you three?"

"Sure, you little tramp." Duke said.

"What do you mean?"

"We know, Nathan told me what happened." Audrey gave Trinity a smug look.

"I am going to kill him."

"So that is why we have called you here." Duke motioned between the three of them, "we want to know what are your intentions with our friend Dwight."

"You have got to be kidding."

All three of them shook their heads.

"Okay people who believe they seem to know everything, Dwight and I talked this morning, and we are going to take things slowly."

"What does that mean?" Duke crossed his arms.

"I don't know. I guess it means we are dating...I think."

"Wooo! Bought time!" Duke smacked the bar table with a rhythmic beat.

"Has everyone been waiting for this?"

The three of them looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "More or less."

Audrey's phone began to buzz, "Nathan is calling me." she answered, 'Hey hun what's up?" Audrey was silent for a few moments, "What?"

The excitement had died down in the room, now the air was filled with tension.

"Okay we are coming now." Audrey closed the phone, "Nathan was attacked by the shadow."

_**25 years earlier...**_

_"I thought he had his trouble under control."_

_"He does, going to confession once a week at the church controls it. But the baby inside Holly could be troubled."_

_"And Holly doesn't know anything about the troubles..."_

_"Exactly, this child could expose her to a whole new world she has never even heard of. She is not prepared for it."_

_"Like I said, this is not going to be good Vince. Do we tell her?"_

_"I have no idea. I think for the moment, Holly's paternity secret should be kept just between the three of us."_

_"I agree too."_

_Vince and Dave nodded their heads, and exited the kitchen._

**Modern Time...**

"Is Nathan okay?"

"He said he was, but I don't know. He wants all of us to go over there now to check it out. He wants all of us close together in case this thing strikes again."

"We can do that. We are all usual together always, not going to be that big of a change."

Audrey, Trinity, and Jennifer headed for the door, "You coming Duke?" Jennifer called.

"I have to close up. I will meet all of you there."

Jennifer ran overt to Duke and kissed him, "Be careful."

"You to."

All three of the girls then left leaving Duke behind the bar counter.

"He is going to be okay right?"

I placed my hand on Jennifer's shoulder, "Duke is going to be fine, he is a tough man. I doubt he would have trouble fighting a shadow."

The worry didn't leave Jennifer's eyes. I held her close and rubbed her shoulder as we walked down to my car.

"All your fault" whispered in the wind.

The three of us stopped dead in our tracks, "The hell was that?"

Jennifer looked around, "The hell was what?"

"We have to move now."

"You are the reason she suffered."

I stopped in my tracks, "Did you hear that?"

Audrey and Jennifer shook their heads.

"You haven't saved anyone."

"Did you hear that?" Audrey asked, Jennifer and I shook our heads.

"We are all going crazy." We started to do a quick sprint towards the car when a shadow caught my eye.

"Audrey, Jennifer look!."

I pointed to the shadow of the trees. The figure of my father was standing below it, raising his hand and pointing towards me.

"All your fault she is gone."

"Don't you see it?"

Audrey and Jennifer saw something completely different. The truth was Jennifer didn't see or hear anything, it was Audrey that saw a shadow figure.

It was Howard standing below the tree, with his hand raised pointing at her.

"Trinity we have to go now." Audrey picked up a rock to throw it. For a split second she took a look at the rock, thinking how much damage she could do bashing someone's head in with it. Audrey shook the thoughts from her mind and threw the rock.

The spirit of Howard change into the red eyed figure and disappeared.

"Okay this time I saw that." Jennifer said in a scared voice

I looked at Audrey, "what did you see?"

"I saw Howard."

"So its not my dad then."

_**25 years earlier...**_

_Holly was now in her eight month of her pregnancy. She still hadn't told Craig the truth. After she told Vince and Dave two months ago her secret, they warned her to not tell him just yet. Holly knew she had too, and today was the day. She mustered up the courage and waddled down the stairs._

_"Craig?"_

_"Is the baby coming?" Craig ran out of the kitchen in a panic._

_"No the baby is not coming. But we need to talk." _

_Holly took her husband's hand and walked him over to the couch, "Craig I have done a terrible thing."_

_Holly revealed her secret to Craig, the look in his eyes broke her heart._

_"My best friend could be the father."_

_"Yes."_

_Craig got up and paced around the room._

_"Craig talk to me."_

_Craig flipped the table, "You whore!"_

_"Craig!"_

_"You are a whore Holly! Despite our problems I have never cheated on you, and here you are possibly pregnant with another man's baby."_

_"Craig.."_

_"I can't even look at you right now."_

_"Craig don't leave!"_

_"I am done with you." Craig slammed the door of the house._

_Holly was left standing there holding her stomach, "What have I done." She covered her eyes with her hands, and began to weep._

_Holly must of fallen asleep cause she woke up to the sounds of heavy banging on her front door. She waddled over and opened it._

_In front of her was Dave and Vince with sorrow in their eyes. _

_"What are you guys doing here?"_

_The two brothers didn't say anything, they just walked in and held Holly close._

_"What is going on?"_

_"Something bad has happened Holly."_

_"Craig...?"_

_"He is dead Holly, and so is Andrew."_

_Holly could feel her legs turn to mush under her. Vince and Dave had to bring her to the couch._

_"You two are lying."_

_"We aren't sweetie." Dave cupped her face in his hands, "Craig got drunk and out of revenge he tried to hit Andrew with a car. His plan succeeded but Craig couldn't control the vehicle and it spun out of control crashing into another and causing the cars to blow up. Luckily no one was in the other car."_

_Holly couldn't process the information that was given to her. Dave and Vince sat beside her and held her close. They didn't leave her side for the entire night, they tucked Holly into bed._

_Holly woke up to a banging in her room, "Craig? is that you? Vince and Dave were just playing a joke on me right?"_

_There was no response. The banging sound happened again._

_At that moment, a red glow was seen in the corner of her eye. She turned to look. Two red glowing eyes were watching her._

_"It's your fault they're both gone." it hissed._

_"What are you?"_

_"They could of lived happy lives but you ruined it. Now both are gone." it hissed._

_"I didn't mean too."_

_"They're both gone."_

_As the red eyes got close to her Holly began to burn up, she felt as if she was on fire._

_Holly began to scream loudly. Vince and Dave came running into the room._

_"Get away from her!"_

_Vince turned on the light while Dave shot at the shadow, the shadow disappeared. Vince ran to Holly's side to comfort her._

_"Its okay Sweetie." Vince rocked Holly in his arms._

_"I have to step out, watch over her Vince."_

_Dave left the house and drove to the Clarke residence and started banging on the door. "Clarke get up!"_

_"Go away!" the voice called from within._

_"Open the door now!"_

_Mr. Clarke opened the door, he smelt of whiskey and a multitude of other different types of alcohol. _

_"Do you know what you did?"_

_"She deserved what she got."_

_Clarke left the entry way and headed into his living room, all over the room was empty liquor bottles._

_"She is carrying a baby. Possibly your grandchild."_

_"I don't care about her or the little brat! My son is dead Dave! I want the little whore and her bastard child to rot."_

_"You don't have to do this."_

_"It is justice Dave! She needs to see the error of her ways."_

_"Killing her with guilt won't fix it."_

_"It wont kill her at first, I have kept it away for so long it doesn't have enough power to kill anyone yet. Overtime though it will cause her to take her own life."_

_"You can't do this. You can't use your trouble for revenge."_

_Mr. Clarke looked at Dave, "Watch me."_

**Modern Time...**

Trinity, Audrey, Jennifer, and Duke ran into the police station. I ran into Dwight's arms, he held me close. "What happened?"

"We saw the shadow."

"Well I didn't until the very end. These two saw it apparently in the shape of Howard and of Trinity's father."

"I saw it in the shape of Jordan."

"Guys I think we got another trouble on our hands."


	11. Chapter 11

_**24years earlier...**_

_After the confrontation with Mr. Clarke, neither Vince nor Dave had seen the shadow figure. Just to be extra careful they had Holly move into their spare bedroom so they could keep a close eye on her and the newest arrival, a bouncing baby girl. _

_The child was named Trinity Marie Evans and was the spitting image of Holly when she was a baby. She had these bright eyes that would steal your heart away in a moment._

_"Am I going to be able to hold my child at all today?"_

_Vince looked at Holly, "No not really." he looked back down to the baby in his arms sleeping away._

_"Vince."_

_"Five more minutes."_

_"You said that an hour ago."_

_"So then maybe you will actually hold her in an hour."_

_"Baby hog." Holly exited the room and walked downstairs._

_Dave was sitting in the living room watching the evening news when he looked up, "He isn't letting go of the baby is he?"_

_Holly joined him on the couch, "No he is not. I felt as if I haven't held my own child since she came home from the hospital. Vince is always hanging around her."_

_Dave laughed, "I told you to watch out after the baby was born. He was the same way when you were a little tyke."_

_"Was he?"_

_"Yeah, I bet he now thinks he is the grandpa, thus meaning he is going to spoil her more than he did with you."_

_"I don't know how I feel about that."_

_Vince walked down the stairs, "Trinity is asleep."_

_"You sir are no longer going to hold her for the rest of the day."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"You pretty much steal my kid."_

_"I can't help it. She is just so cute."_

_"No touch for the rest of the day."_

_Vince pouted, "Alright Holly."_

_Trinity cries could be heard through the baby monitor, Vince almost got up out of the chair but Holly pushed him back down._

_"I will go check on my daughter. Stay don't move."_

_Holly kept her eye on Vince as she walked up the stairs. "What is the matter honey?"_

_Holly picked up Trinity and rocked her back and forth, "There's my girl."_

_Trinity yawned, "You just wanted some attention didn't you?"_

_"Their blood is on your hands." hissed in her ear. _

_Holly's blood turned cold. There is nothing there she thought to herself, she concentrated her mind on looking at Trinity. The sense of guilt and anger began to slowly build up in her mind. Your the reason my husband is dead you little brat, Holly thought, if you weren't here Craig would be._

_"His death was painful." hissed again in her ear. Holly looked at Trinity and thought how easy it would be if she dropped the child right now. When contemplating, Vince and Dave barged into the room. _

_Dave aimed for the shadow creature in the corner, "Get out!" Dave shot a round into the corner of the nursery. _

_As the shadow disappeared Holly began to cry. "Take her Vince." Holly spoke through sobs._

_Vince took the baby from Holly, she collapsed into the chair, "what is that Dave?"_

_"What is what?"_

_"That black shadow that comes into the room?"_

_"There is no black shadow." Vince looked at Dave with a strange expression. Vince knew Dave wanted to keep Holly out of the troubled business, but she clearly saw something in her room. Last time it was easy to cover up as Holly was half asleep, but Vince didn't know how Dave was going to lie about it this time._

_"When you were younger sweetie, a burglar broke into your home, you don't remember as you were too young, but it caused you nightmares. To keep you calm at times I had to pretend to shoot him off so you felt safe. That is what I did now. This gun is fake, not allowed at all, but still makes the sound._

_"But I saw something."_

_"You are tired Holly. It was just your imagination."_

_"But I thought about dropping my little girl."_

_"Remember the doctor diagnosed you with post-partum depression? That's all it was. How about you get yourself some shut eye, Vince and I will look after Trinity for the rest of the night."_

_"I think I should do that." Holly left the nursery and walked down the hall to her room. When Vince knew she was out of earshot, he took the opportunity to yell at Dave._

_"What was that all about?"_

_"I don't know, I had to lie to her on the spot. It worked didn't it?"_

_"Yeah this time, but what about the next few times when it returns? How are you going to explain that? And by the way, that is a real gun Dave, it left a bullet in the nursery wall."_

_"It did?"_

_"Yes it did." Vince smacked Dave, "And what are you doing shooting a gun off in a baby's room?"_

_"Got rid of the shadow didn't it?"_

_"Yes but someone could of gotten hurt." Vince pointed at the baby in his arms._

_"I would never let anyone hurt her." Dave rubbed Trinity's head. They both looked at the child in Vince's arms for a few more moments._

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"I don't know. I think that the troubles are starting up again Vince."_

_"I think so too Dave." Vince leaned down and kissed Trinity's forehead. _

**Modern Day...**

"We have never dealt with a trouble like this before."

Everyone was back in Dwight's office. "All the troubles we have dealt include animals, weather, people addicted to trouble blood." Audrey pointed over at Duke, "we have also dealt with shadows who have killed people. But this one seems different."

I made myself comfortable on Dwight's desk, and was sprawled across it. Duke following my example, sprawled across the desk beside me. Duke looked at me, "When did you first see the shadow."

I rubbed my temples, "I thought I saw something the day when Marion's trouble took over the town. I had the dream that night, and when I woke up I thought I saw something leave through my window. The time I actually came face to face with it was the night we were at the bar."

"Are there any connections?"

"So far, just Audrey, Trinity, and I have been affected by the shadow in someway. But we have all seen it in different manifestations."

Dwight wrote our names down on the white board, "anything else in common?"

"Having a meeting without me?" Jordan entered the room.

"We were planning your surprise party, Get out." I yelled.

"Trinity not happy to see me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to represent the guard. We have the authority to know what any of you are planning regarding the troubles. And from what I am seeing at this moment, you are keeping stuff from us."

"Because you are a bitch." I muttered.

"Shut your little mouth before I electrocute you."

"Change your tampon sometime."

Everyone in the room tried to supress their laughs, Jordan looked very unimpressed.

"What is going on?" She directed her question toward Nathan, "After all this is your fault."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "There is some sort of shadow running around town. For the time being it doesn't do physical damage except for Trinity as it left a burn mark on her, but mostly it just does mental damage. When the shadow was, I had thoughts of suicide and so did Trinity, and Audrey had thoughts of murdering me."

"She should of continued those thoughts, all your troubles would of been over."

I looked up, "Is that suppose to be pun intended?"

"Shut up Trinity." Jordan directed her glaze towards me, "I wasn't kidding about electrocuting you."

"I've had worse threats."

Dwight stepped in, "Enough of the cattiness girls. We need to focus."

_**18 years earlier...**_

_"Are uncle Dave and Uncle Vince coming over soon?"_

_Holly put Trinity's sneakers on, "Remember honey, we are going to meet them at the park after we get ice cream. They may come over here afterwards for dinner."_

_After Trinity turned two, Holly had enough money saved to rent herself a two bedroom apartment, she felt as if she had become a burden on Vince and Dave. In her new apartment, she felt more like an adult._

_"I sorry mommy."_

_"No need to apologize sweetheart." Holly kissed Trinity on the head, "Now go brush your teeth."_

_"But my mouth will have a yucky flavour if I brush my teeth then have ice-cream."_

_"Go brush your teeth Trinity."_

_"Fine." Trinity stormed off to the bathroom. For being a four year old, this child seem to have a lot of attitude, but overall she was a good child who listened when she was told to do something._

_"I am done mommy."_

_"Good girl."_

_Trinity pranced down the hallway. She looks just like her father Holly thought. When Holly meant father, she wanted to mean Craig, but deep down she knew Trinity was Andrew's. Trinity was the image of Holly, except for the brown hair. Luckily Craig also had brown hair so no one got suspicious, but it was the way she looked at certain times, and how her personality was that easily identified Trinity as Andrew's child. Thinking of Andrew and Craig got Holly sad. She missed both of them, and wished she took back the mistake she made, but if she didn't make the mistake, she wouldn't have Trinity in her life. Holly bent down and touched Trinity's cheek, in an instant she felt better and wasn't sad or felt guilt anymore._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes honey?"_

_"I don't want to go out anymore."_

_Holly looked at Trinity with a confused look, "why is that?"_

_"I feel sad now."_

_"Don't worry honey, when you get ice-cream you will feel better." Holly grabbed Trinity's hand. Holly felt all the guilt and sadness again._

_"Mommy I feel better now."_

_"Good to hear Trinny."_

_Vince and Dave managed to control the trouble of Mr. Clarke a few years back. Mr. Clarke was an angry old man, filled with hatred against Holly, and filled with guilt. With much fighting and many dead end attempts, they were finally able to find a way for Mr. Clarke to control his trouble, he had to go to confession. In confession, he was able to speak his feelings, and able to remove the anger and guilt by talking to someone which managed to keep his trouble under control, they just had to check up on him regularly to make sure he was going every week. _

**Modern Day...**

All of them had been in Dwight's office for most of the day. So far they have found nothing, but they did manage to find a similarity, all of them had felt some kind of anger and guilt when the shadow was close, but that wasn't much evidence to go on.

"Can I leave now." I managed to create a little bed in the corner of Dwight's office. Currently I was sharing the bed with Duke and Jennifer, and they were taking up most of the room.

"Not yet." Dwight responded.

"You said that three hours ago."

"And I will probably say it again in three hours from now when you ask again."

Audrey and Nathan had gone to get pizza, while Jordan and Dwight stared out the empty white board.

"This is all Nathan's fault."

"Hush Jordan."

"I am serious Dwight, if he would of let Audrey go into the barn, we wouldn't be dealing with this problem right now."

"Jordan I said enough."

"Just because you are sheriff of the police department, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I outrank you."

The three of us watched Dwight and Jordan argue.

"Do you think he is going to kill her?' Duke asked.

"Oh god I hope so" replied Jennifer, "she is one hateful chick."

"She still has the hots for Nathan I bet."

All three of us nodded our heads in agreement. Cramps were starting to happen in my legs.

"I cannot sit here anymore." I got up, and grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going?" Dwight asked.

"I am going for a walk. It is almost four in the afternoon. We have been stuck in this office for the last six hours, and I need some fresh air." I walked over to Dwight and kissed him. "I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I will be fine. Stay here and do your job"

"Leave your phone on. Call if you see anything."

"Yes darling."

I waved bye to Jennifer and Duke in the corner, and left the office.

"Man is it ever nice to be out." The weather was amazing. Usually February's are cold, but today the sun was shining, and the air was nice and crisp.

I walked down the street, when I noticed a poor old man stuck in the snow. I ran over to offer assistance.

"Are you okay sir?"

"I am fine miss. I just tripped on the ice on the sidewalk and lost my balance, sadly, I can't seem to get myself up."

I offered him my arm, and slowly lifted him up. When he was standing I brush some snow off him.

"There you go Mr. Clarke."

Mr. Clarke looked at me funny, "Do I know you miss?"

"I bought you a newspaper a while back, and helped you when the tree crashed into the coffee shop when we had the wild storm."

"Oh yes, sorry miss. My mind isn't as sharp as it once was."

I chuckled, "That is okay sir. No need to apologize."

"What is your name miss."

"Trinity Evans."

Trinity didn't know why, but she felt as if his faced somehow changed. "Trinity Evans? Is your mother Holly Evans?"

"Yes it is. We used to live here when I was younger."

"I have to go now."

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing, I just have to go now." Mr. Clarke briskly walked away.

That was strange I thought. Vince and Dave must have seen my encounter with Mr. Clarke as they ran out of the drug store in a flash.

"Is everything okay, did he say anything to you?"

"No why?"

"Did you say anything to him?"

"I just told him my name since he forgot it. What is up with you two?"

"Nothing we have to go." Vince and Dave brushed passed me and walked in the direction Mr. Clarke had walked.

Are all the old men strange today? I thought.

My phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey girl we got the pizza, Dwight wants you back at the station now."

I shook my head, "I'll be right there."

"Have we got anything new?" I asked as I entered Dwight's office.

"Only thing new is pizza."

"Damn."

I grabbed a slice, and looked at the white board with the rest of them. "There has got to be a connection."

At that moment, Vince and Dave came running in, "Is Trinity here?" Vince called.

"Over here, what's up?"

"You have got to leave now."

"Why?"

All the lights went out in the station.

"That's odd." Duke walked over to the light switch and flicked it on and off, "That is really strange."

Dave and Vince had concerned looks on their faces.

"What is the matter with you two?"

"Looks like we got company." Jordan called. We all faced the same direction and found a pair of glowing red eyes.

"That is what is the matter with us." Dave whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Trinity get behind me!"

Dwight stepped in front of me; aimed his gun, then took a shot. Unlike the other experiences, the shadow didn't disappear.

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

"Run."

As quick as we could we ran to the door. We managed to run far enough from the station for us to feel at least somewhat safe.

"Why the hell didn't the gun scare it off?" I said between pants.

"I don't know."

Nathan turned to Vince and Dave, "Have you seen that thing before?"

"No."

"Lies. You admitted back there that the shadow was your problem."

"Well I can't think that well at the moment. I may or may not be having a heart attack," Vince bent over to try to catch his breathe.

Dave smacked his brother on the back, "Oh shut up you big baby. You need to run like that more often."

Trinity snapped, "You two are avoiding the truth. What the hell is that thing?"

Vince couldn't look Trinity in the eye, "Uncle Vince don't lie to me."

"The shadow is a trouble."

Jordan huffed, "We all know that. But who creates it."

"Mr. Clarke."

"Why him?"

"From what we understand, he was in the war. He was overseas when he received his trouble similar to Dwight. It started after he lost his best friend in battle something he blames himself for. The guilt built itself up, it manifested itself, the shadow's true form is his fallen friend. The shadow sees a person's true guilt and uses it against them, eventually killing themselves."

"That's why I saw Jordan, I feel guilt over the troubles still being in Haven."

"That's why I see Howard."

"Am I the only one this isn't making any sense to? I see my dad, I haven't met my dad ever."

Vince walked over to Trinity and placed his arms on her shoulders, "The guilt is of your mother's. She passed it to you as a little girl, but you passed it back, it was like a game of ping pong for the longest time. That's why when growing up you felt such anger and guilt, it was her feelings not your own."

"Why would she feel guilty?"

"Trinny, your dad is not really your dad. Holly cheated on him with Mr. Clarke's son Andrew. Craig then hit Andrew with a car, then he himself died in a fiery blaze when the car spun out of control."

I couldn't listen to Vince anymore, my mind was in other places. "Why is he projecting the shadow?"

"Mr. Clarke never got over his son's death. He hated your mom and even you for that matter, multiple times he sent the shadow after you to somehow get rid of you. Your mother moved from Haven to get away from the shadow. It worked for many of years."

"I've been here for a while, why didn't I see it when I just got back?"

"Mr. Clarke was seeing family down south, and got back the day the storm hit Haven. He had no idea you had returned until you helped him in the coffee shop. His anger came back in a rage and the shadow manifested itself again. He use to go to confession to try to eliminate guilt, it worked for a while, but recently it stopped, his anger is too strong."

"So you are saying that Trinity is the reason?"

"Shut the hell up Jordan."

Audrey slowly started to back up, "the shadow is here."

At the end of the street stood the shadow in full daylight, eyes glowing a fierce blood red.

"Why are his eyes red then?"

"From the fire that killed him I assume."

A car was approaching the direction of the shadow, as the car drove past, it was as if a blast a tornado wind hit the car, and sent in flying.

"It's getting stronger."

"And starting to affect more than usual."

From the houses on the street, you could hear the sounds of angry voices passing on the wind. At that moment Audrey turned to Nathan and pointed her gun at him.

"Audrey no!"

"I have to Nathan. Everything will be over, you watch and see." I slammed Audrey to the ground.

"Bitch snap out of it. No one is dying today," I whipped my head around to look at Vince and Dave, "Where is Mr. Clarke."

"We don't know. We tried to follow him but he disappeared."

"We have to look. Nathan and Duke, go check out his house to see if he returned. Dave and Vince you go ask anyone to see if they have seen him. Audrey, Jordan and I will check his frequent spots. He couldn't have gone far."

"What about Jennifer and I Dwight?"

Dwight walked over to me and gave me an angry kiss, "stay out of trouble. Do not put yourself in harm's way."

A couch slammed through the side window of the nearest house, "Stay far from trouble Trinity."

We all parted ways. Jennifer and I were told to return to Dwight's house and stay put. As we drove to the house we noticed how badly the shadow's influence had affected everyone. Car crashes were happening, smoke was rising from house fires, people were beating each other up in the street. I found myself at that moment feeling the affects of the shadow, but I tried my best to repress my urges.

"This is all my fault."

"It is not Trinity. You aren't the one who was responsible for your mother's actions."

"I should of never returned to Haven."

"Don't say things like that. Haven is so much better with you. Think of all the good you have done."

"And look at all the destruction I have caused."

"Not your fault."

Jennifer pulled into Dwight's driveway and practically ripped my arm off dragging me to the house. She pushed me inside and locked all the doors and windows. "I doubt this will work, but at least I tried." She turned to look at me, "Trinity get that look off your face."

"It's all my fault. If anything happens to anyone out there it is on me, well I don't care about Jordan, but everyone else is family to me."

"They will be fine."

"Audrey almost shot Nathan."

"Almost. Almost is the key word here."

Something moved in the corner of my eye, "What's that."

Jennifer and I looked around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of place, that was until Mr. Clarke came out.

"Hello ladies."

"Shit," I tried to move Jennifer behind me, "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." He was holding a gun, and was twirling it around in his hands.

"What do you want?"

"I want your life, my grandchild. I want everyone else to feel the lost I did when I lost my Andrew."

"I know you hated my mother, and I am sorry you lost your son. But showing a gun in front of us isn't going to bring him back." I could see out of the corner of my eye that shadow. His own trouble was controlling him.

"I need you to put the gun down. Let my friend go, then you and I will talk heart to heart."

"I like that idea." He lifted the gun and shot Jennifer in the stomach.

The bullet passed right through her abdomen sending blood all over the wall behind her.

"Jennifer!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Now you can't save her. You would die in her place."

"You bastard."

"I am not the one at fault here."

"What happened to the man I bought a paper for? What about the friendly old man whom I helped get off the ground today? What happened to the man I saved in the coffee shop?"

"Gone."

"Trinity..." Jennifer whispered.

I ran over to her, "You are going to be okay honey. I will fix this." I figured my trouble only worked with skin to skin contact. I took off my coat and placed it on her wound and applied as much pressure as I could.

"You have to let her go. It's what I had to do."

"Mr. Clarke, that is not you talking, that is your trouble. You would never shoot anyone."

"I fought in the war."

"And you haven't fought since. You made yourself a wonderful life here in Haven, you are going to regret throwing it all away."

My words seemed to caught him off guard. "Please let me get my friend some help."

"You can try, but then I would have to shoot you as well." He aimed and fired.

I moved out of the way as quick as I could, the bullet still managed to pierce my arm.

"Fuck." I looked up at him, "This isn't you. Fight your anger."

"I am completely happy." He aimed and shot again. I hid behind the couch.

"Trinity.." Jennifer whispered again.

"I am right here Jennifer. Keep yourself awake for me. I am going to get you help."

"How can you get anyone's help when your phone lines are down."

"Why didn't you shoot me you bastard!"

"I want you to suffer." I don't know how long Mr. Clarke had been in my house for, but it seemed he looked through every nook and cranny to prevent myself from getting any help. But what he didn't know was, Dwight had a gun kept hidden under the couch, and it was in my reach. I slowly reached for the gun and placed it under my shirt. I then slowly moved away from the couch and stood up.

"Accepted your fate yet?"

"How can you still be so angry after all these years?"

"I am not angry."

"Yes you are." I reached for the gun under my shirt and pulled it quick and shot for the shadow, this time it disappeared. It was then Mr. Clarke looked as if he returned to his body.

"My god, what happened here?" He looked at Jennifer's body on the ground, "Did I do that?"

"Yes you did."

Tears began to poor down his face, "What have I become?"

I ran over to him. He placed his hands on my face and looked deep into my eyes, "You look just like Andrew." He smiled at me and brought my face to his lips and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I've always wanted to say I was sorry for what I did. I forgave your mother long ago. I always wanted to meet my granddaughter."

"I've always wanted to meet my grandfather."

I kissed him on the forehead and returned back to Jennifer. "Mr. Clarke, I need you to come over here and check her pulse."

He didn't respond. "Mr. Clarke?"

"He is no longer here." The shadow had returned back to the place in the corner, and was once again in control.

"Gramps this isn't you. Wake up. My friend is dying and I need your help."

He lifted the gun at me, "You should join her. All those years I put those thoughts into your head, all the feelings I made you feel. You overdosed so many times, and had so many drinking binges, but yet you still didn't die. You still didn't leave the world."

"I am not the reason why your son is dead."

"Your whore of a mother is the reason, and you look like her. I cant take my revenge out on her, so you will have to suffice." He pointed the gun at my head, "Prepare to die Trinny." Before he could shoot I whipped out my gun and shot him in the chest.

"You bitch."

His body collapsed onto the ground, and the shadow faded away. I didn't want to kill him, but it was the only way to end the trouble, and to save Mr. Clarke.

I turned to Jennifer, she was barely breathing.

"Jennifer."

She opened her eyes, "Tell Duke..."

"Tell Duke yourself when you see him later. Show him your battle scar." I reached into her pocket and took out her phone and dialed 911.

"I won't make it."

"You will."

Tears were streaming down both our faces. It was in that moment that we knew we were more than friends, we were sisters, friends for life, and would always be.

"When will they get here?"

"Soon."

"I won't make it." She began to sob, "I feel so cold Trinity."

"I know honey, I know."

"Trinity.."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

I smiled and began to sob, "I love you too."

Jennifer smiled at me. She then coughed up blood and lost consciousness.

"Jennifer?" I started to shake her body, "Jennifer come back. I need you. Duke needs you. We all need you."

No response came from Jennifer. At that moment I filled up with anger and attacked the body of Mr. Clarke.

"You killed her! You bastard!" I started kicking at his side with full force. I was sobbing so hard that my knees turned to jelly and I fell to the ground. I started to smack his chest over and over with my fist.

"You killed her. You killed her. This wasn't her time!."

"I..I.. am sorry." I didn't realise he was still alive. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Rot in hell you son of a bitch."

"You...You..can still save her."

"What?"

"Save her...correct my mistake."

"How do I save her?!"

"Touch..." His eyes rolled back in his head. I knew he was dead.

"Touch? What the hell does touch mean?"

I looked down at my hands that were covered in the blood of Jennifer and Mr. Clarke. "Touch..." It all made sense to me. I knew what I had to do. I walked over to Jennifer. I whispered in her ear, "Tell everyone I am sorry. I am glad I got to meet them. Tell them they all were important to me, and I cherished every moment I had with them dearly. Tell them to not mourn for me, but to enjoy the simple things in life."

I placed my hands on Jennifer's neck, "Tell them goodbye for me, and that I loved them all. Always."

"Any sign of him?" Dwight called.

"Nothing." Duke called back.

"Damn, we have searched high and low of this town, how could he hide so well?" The two groups had joined back together.

Audrey picked up her phone, "I am going to check on Jennifer and Trinity now. I want to make sure they are both okay."

The phone just kept ringing and ringing, "Damn I told Jennifer to keep her phone on with her at all times."

Duke pulled out his phone, "I will try Trinity's number this time." The phone kept ringing and ringing.

"Damn where are they?"

"I am getting worried Dwight."

"Me to. Let's do another quick sweep around town to see if anyone saw him." They all got into their vehicles and headed for the center of town.

Audrey's phone began to ring, "That's probably one of them."

"Hello?"

"Audrey?" It was Dave's voice on the other end.

"Hey did you guys find anything?"

Dave's only response was heavy sobs.

"Dave? What is the problem?"

"I can't, I just can't." He then hung up the phone.

Audrey turned to Dwight, "Something is wrong."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I think we have to head back to your place now."

As they entered town, they noticed that no one was no longer acting out in a fit of rage. Everyone seemed to be generally confused as to what happened. Audrey's phone began to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Are you seeing this?"

"Yes I am Nathan, somehow the troubled ended."

"But how is the question."

"Nathan..."

"What is it?"

"I just got a call from Dave, he was very upset. Something bad happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. But we are heading to Dwight's now. Follow us there."

As the cars turned on to the street, they noticed the police, ambulance, and even the firemen were stationed outside the house. The guard was standing out front.

The cars parked on the side of the road and everyone ran over.

"What the hell happened?" asked Duke.

At that moment, a body bag was brought out. They all stared in horror as they saw it was Mr. Clarke. Dave and Vince followed the body bag. Their eyes were puffy and bright red, and they looked as if they were about to collapse at any moment.

"What happened?" Vince wrapped his arms around Audrey, and Dave wrapped his arms around Dwight. Both of them began to bawl.

Vince moved his head off of Audrey's shoulder, "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Trinity..." Vince began to bawl again. Duke barged into the house, Nathan followed in close pursuit. The condition of Dwight's living room was horrible. Every piece of furniture had some sort of blood splatter on it. But they didn't notice as soon as they saw Jennifer.

She was holding the body of Trinity, and wasn't letting go. The coroners were waiting to put the body in the body bag, but Jennifer wasn't allowing them. Tears began to poor down Duke and Nathan's face as they realised that their friend Trinity was gone.

Duke sat down beside Jennifer and Nathan sat on the other side and just stayed their holding their friends body. Jennifer was tapping Trinity's skin.

"Return." was the only word Jennifer was mumbling. Dwight and Audrey walked in holding Vince and Dave, and Jordan followed closely behind.

"Oh no." Audrey ran over.

"Trinity wake up. Trinity? Trinity?"

"She's gone." Nathan whispered. Audrey's body began to tremble. Nathan grabbed her, and held her in his arms. Vince and Dave held onto each other. Jordan tried to hid her tears, but she couldn't, they rolled down her face.

Dwight just stared at the body. "She can't be dead."

"She is Dwight. Trinity is gone." Jennifer held Trinity's body close to hers.

"She can't be gone. What the hell happened?"

"Clarke was in here. His trouble had fully taken over him. He shot me. Trinity tried to bring his mind back, but he was too far gone, so she had to shoot him." Jennifer looked down at Trinity's stone face, "She ended the trouble, but I was too badly injured she took matters into her own hand. She saved me from dying." A sob shook Jennifer's body, Duke held her close.

"She's not dead."

"Dwight.."

"She's not dead."

"Dwight come here.."

"She's not dead." Dwight turned and punched a hole in the wall. He then bursted into tears and collapsed to the ground. He then got up, and brought Vince and Dave over. All of then sat beside their fallen friends body one last time.


	14. Chapter 14

_*Author's Note: I didn't realise so many people would like this story. I appreciate all the positive reviews. I enjoyed writing it. I am sorry the ending is something no one expected or even wanted but it was something that I had planned since the beginning._ Stay tuned, there maybe a sequel with the return of Trinity, who knows. Sincerely, The-Last-Timelord95*

The funeral for Trinity was bitter sweet. Trinity had touched a lot of people's lives, most of the town had showed up to her funeral. The reception was held at the Grey Gull.

"To Trinity!" Duke yelled out from behind the bar counter. Everyone lifted their complementary shots and took the drink. In the background played Trinity's favourite music and currently a slideshow was playing that was put together by Jennifer and Audrey.

Duke watched the slide show, the picture on the screen was currently of him and Trinity on her birthday. Duke had thrown a cake into her face. Good times Duke thought. He took another shot and walked over to the table where everyone was.

They all sat in silence as they watched the pictures go by. Thinking of the times they had with Trinity, and their lives that were now changed forever.

"She would of hated half of the pictures up there. She was always camera shy." Vince said. He looked at Jennifer, "You did a beautiful job, you showed her true personality in every photo"

Jennifer wiped a tear from her eye, and placed her head on Duke's shoulder.

"When is the funeral for Mr. Clarke?"

"There is not going to be one." Dwight took a sip of his beer.

"He needs one."

"Why? He is the one that took our friend for us."

"Dwight." Audrey just shook her head, "Have some respect for the dead. Everyone deserves to have a proper burial."

"Not that bastard." Dwight left the table to get another beer.

"Overtime his wounds will heal. All of our wounds will."

Jennifer looked at Audrey, "will they?"

"I hope so. We will be able to laugh and joke about all the times we had with her."

"She knocked me off the dock once."

"Really Duke?"

"Yeah, it was right after we met, I saved her from drowning. The next day she showed up and wanted to say thank you. I was blasting music so I didn't hear her. She got offended to the point where she got so angry she walked up to me and pushed me. I was right on the very edge so I just fell right in the water. I asked her what she did that for, and all she responded with was, next time listen to me, then she stormed off."

"Aww, she sounded like a cute kid."

Duke took a sip of beer, "She was a tough little girl. Wanted things to be done her own way."

I have a story."

"Do tell Nathan."

"The winter before she moved, there was a snow ball fight happening outside. Of course I had to be the one to calm it down because it was after school and on school property. Trinity was in charge of it. When I told everyone to pack it up, she gave me a sarcastic response, but she left with everyone. That night when I was home, I heard a knock at my door. When I opened it, a huge snowball hit my face."

"Trinity threw it I suppose?"

"Of course. She then walked up to me and said, that was for ruining my fun. She then gave me a package of hot chocolate and said, this is now my apology. Then she just let herself into my house. We watched a lot of movies that night."

"My favourite memory of her was girl's night. She got so angry trying to put Jennifer's makeup on right. She said, stop twitching your goddamn eye, you want to look like a classy whore, not some crack whore."

They all laughed, and then they cried. None of them could believe that there friend was now gone, the friend who had put so many smiles on their faces, the friend who would do anything for them.

"Do you think she is okay wherever she is?"

Audrey wiped a tear from her eye, "If there is such a place, I think she is doing just fine, she maybe angry that the clouds aren't actually made of cotton candy though."

They all giggled at the thought.

Dwight returned to the table with Jordan. Since the death of Trinity, Jordan wasn't such a hassle to deal it. She was still angry about the troubles not being gone, but after the death of Trinity, she didn't want Nathan to die, and was helping them find another way.

They all looked at the slideshow again. It was the final picture. It was all of them after Audrey had returned. They did a group photo together in the field where the door had opened. Nathan and Duke were kneeling on the ground, while Audrey and Jennifer stood behind them. Dwight stood in the middle and had Trinity on his back while Dave and Vince were off a little to the side. It was their favourite picture, and the last picture all of them would ever have together again.

Duke ended the reception early so that the eight of them could be by themselves. They brought fold out chairs and placed them on the roof to look at the stars.

"That was a beautiful reception. Good job planning Duke."

"Something that I hope to not do for a while." Duke pointed to every single person, "No dying."

They all smiled and watched the stars.

"Do you think she is with us right now?"

"I don't know. It is Haven, stranger things have happened. She could be talking to us right now and we wouldn't even notice it."

Jennifer started to sob. "What is it sweetie?"

"It's my fault she is gone."

Jordan touched Jennifer's shoulder, "No it wasn't. Trinity knew what she was doing. She wanted her friend to live." Jennifer took Jordan's hand off her shoulder and just held it. Duke took Jennifer's other hand. All of them linked hands.

"How are you holding up Dwight?"

"I've been better. The house is silent now. It seems weird not having two people in it."

"You'll find another roommate." Jordan said.

"Not yet though. The basement still belongs to Trinity." Dwight and Jordan locked eyes for a moment then turned their heads.

"Well what do we do now?"

"Well Audrey, we keep our promise to Trinity. We enjoy the little things in life." He raised his beer with his free hand, "Here's to you Trinny. I love you and miss you so much."

They all just stared out into the night holding each other's hands. They were now a family unit, one that would never be broken. A family unit that would last, even after if they found a way to break the troubles.

"Always."

Jennifer sat up, "Did any of you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Just listen."

They are strained their ears to hear. There was no sound in the air. When Jennifer thought she was losing her mind, everyone heard the noise.

"I love you. Always."

All of them jumped up, "That sounded just like Trinity."

"How could it?"

"I don't know. Like you said it is Haven."

All of them chattered in excitement.

Trinity sat on the side of the roof watching her family.

"Take care of each other" she whispered. She looked up at the sky, "I am ready to go now." She then disappeared.

**It is amazing as to how some people can touch the lives of others in such a big way. That is what Trinity did, she touched the lives of those around her, and even after she left the world, those who loved her wanted to make her proud. She didn't want them to sit in guilt of losing her, she wanted them to cry, be angry, and then move on and think positive thoughts and experience new things. As life is short, it is best to enjoy it. **


End file.
